Like a Pill
by Aki Rei
Summary: Gyokumen Koushu pressures Kougaiji to get the evil sutra as soon as possible, or else he won't be able to revive his mother anymore. Kougaiji then thinks of a plan that won't involve force into getting the sutra. [kougaijigoku]
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1:

"Kougaiji! Kougaiji!" Gyokumen Koushu screamed at the top of her lungs. She had been calling her 'stepson' for more than a minute now. Anyone could see that the old hag is fast losing her patience. At the moment, Gyokumen Koushu is drumming her fingers on the arm rest of her throne, looking dangerously ill. Even her daughter Lilin won't be able to attempt talking to her on that condition.

The queen opens her mouth again but snaps them shut as she sees Kougaiji entering the room. The old hag appraises Kougaiji from head to toe. He looks a little bruised - probably acquired from his previous fight. But he looks dignified as always.

Gyokumen Koushu sneers at the sight. Kougaiji had always been proud, but he always yields to her as she holds an ace. She holds back a giggle at the irony of it. Kougaiji could always kill or displease her, but if he does he won't be able to revive his mother. Pathetic.

For the past few months, she had strict orders that Kougaiji bring her the Evil Sutra. She needs it for reviving her husband, Gyumao. But time and time again, Kougaiji fails her. And now she is at her wits end. She wants it now.

As Kougaiji saunters closer to her, she notices the frown and the defensive stance. From her experience beforehand, she knew that this posture could only mean one thing – failure. She snarls as her 'stepson' came to a stop before her.

"I see you haven't been able to get the sutra - again." Kougaiji flinches at her harsh tone.

"I will be able to get it next time." Kougaiji answers curtly.

"When would next time be?" The hag raised her voice clearly losing patience. She raises her hand and claws at the empty air in frustration.

"Now hear me boy! I'm losing my patience and I want that Evil Sutra now." She looks at him hatefully.

"You do want your mother revived don't you?" She asks maliciously. Kougaiji cowers.

"Of course I do. I promise I won't come back until I retrieved Sanzo's sutra." He answers in a suddenly small voice. Without waiting for his 'step mom' to counter back, he turns away from her and starts to walk out the chamber.

"Now remember boy, one more failure and I won't be able to promise that I could hold my temper on your poor old mother." Kougaiji looks back and stares at Gyokumen Koushu with wide unbelieving eyes. The hag just smiles at him sweetly.

"Be sure to have the Evil Sutra with you the next time we meet - or else I won't be able to promise you your mother's revival." She waves at him mockingly. She sees Kougaiji's shoulders tense up before completely disappearing from her sight. The hag gives out a gleeful smile.

"Have a safe trip 'son'!"

* * *

"I can't believe you let her threaten you!" Dokugakuji remarks resentfully as he keeps his tone light. Kougaiji seems to be in a very foul mood and he really doesn't want to irk the prince anymore so. 

"I don't have any other choice, Doku." The prince answers crossly at his companion. Doku apparently gets the picture and shuts up. They walk in complete silence until they reached the room his mother was cursed in. Kougaiji looks up at his mother and lets out a long sigh.

"Gomen, Kasaan. I've let you down again." He says ruefully. Dokugakuji reaches out to him and squeezes his shoulder in a show of sympathy.

He knows how Kougaiji had suffered. He knew how the prince had never wanted to be a part of reviving Gyumao, he knew how he hated sacrificing youkai lives just to retrieve that sutra, and worse of it all, he knows Kougaiji hated himself for letting someone rule his life and for letting someone compromise his pride.

So the least he could do was to stay beside the prince and swore eternal loyalty to him. He would never leave the prince's side. Thankfully, Dokugakuji thought, that the prince had other loyal friends besides him. Heaven knows how the prince really needs them.

_Right on time_, he thought as Yaone along with Lilin entered the room. Without any spoken agreement, all four of them knew that they had the same bond as that of the Sanzo-ikkou.

"Oni-chan! Why the glum face?" Lilin asks her brother, confused.

"It's nothing." He answers shortly.

"But oni-chan…" Yaone silences Lilin as she catches the prince's mood. Besides Doku, Yaone's the only one who could tell how the prince feels and how he thinks. Kougaiji gives Yaone a small, grateful smile. The prince turns to face them all, and sighs deeply.

"Gyokumen Koushu asks for the retrieval of the Evil Sutra as soon as possible." He says as he looks at them in the face one by one.

"We... I have to return here with it. I have one more attempt in doing so. Otherwise..." Kougaiji looks up at her mother.

"My mother will not be revived no matter what." He shakes his head and looks at the lot of them ruefully.

"Kougaiji-sama, we will help you retrieve it. I'm sure if we fought seriously with them..." She looks at Dokugakuji and Lilin for confirmation. The two nods in agreement. Lilin piped up.

"Oni-chan, don't worry! I sure this time we will be successful!"

"Yeah! I think so too." Dokugakuji adds forcefully. Kougaiji just shakes his head and folds his arms in front of him. "

"I'm sure we could square off with Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo..." He tells them thoughtfully.

"But Goku is not to be taken lightly." Dokugakuji nods as he remembers the last time they fought with the Sanzo-ikkou. The saru had transformed and it result - just gruesome.

He almost killed the prince at that time, and since then, he had been steadily gaining strength. He could definitely put Yaone, Lilin and Dokugakuji to sleep without the need to transform. Kougaiji on the other hand, will last for about fifteen minutes, tops.

"So what do we do?" Dokugakuji asks irritably as he suddenly felt frustrated with the situation. Clearly, they won't be able to get the sutra by force. They need to have a strategy of some kind. Kougaiji unfolds his arms and starts to exit the room.

"Go to rest. I'm going to think of something. I promise." He exclaims with fervor as he takes one last look at his mother.

"I promise, kasaan, when I come back you're as good as alive."

* * *

"I'm hungry!!!" Goku complains from the back of the jeep. He clambers his way directly behind Sanzo and clutches at the seat. 

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!!!" He whines. _WHACK_.

"Ouch! What did you that for?!" Goku whines even louder as he nurses his head.

"You're loud! Now shut up." Sanzo answers as veins popped out of his temple. Goku pouts and places himself behind Hakkai.

"Hakkai! When will we get to the next town?" Hakkai looks back at him and smiled.

"Another five hours perhaps." Goku's stomach growls in protest.

"Five Hours! That's torture!!"

"Baka saru. You're too loud! You're not the only one who is hungry you know?" Gojyo complains from his seat as he eyes Goku.

"What did you say? And don't call me saru!" Goku said as he prepares himself to strangle Gojyo to death. He stops when he hears gunshots. Sanzo is standing on the passenger's seat, his gun pointing directly at Goku.

"Urusai! One more noise and I promise I will kill you." He says venomously. Goku cowers and plops down at his own seat. He seems very sorry and for that, Sanzo reluctantly replaces his gun and sits down.

The rest of the trip has been fairly silent. Goku still looks subdued after being scolded by Sanzo. Come to think of it, Goku hadn't uttered a single word since and he hasn't moved from his position. He looks vulnerable.

Hakkai looks at Goku concerned. He hadn't seen his companion this lonely and reflective and it worries him. He puts on his smile and turns to face Goku.

"Goku, we're almost there! Just a few more minutes." Goku stirs a little and looks at Hakkai.

"Oh." Is all Hakkai could get from the usually hyperactive saru. He starts to worry a little bit more.

"So what do you want for dinner? I'm sure Sanzo's going to let you eat a lot since you've been very good today."

"When did I say that?" Sanzo interrupts as he raises his brows at Hakkai. Hakkai just sweat drops. As he notices from his rear view mirror that Goku just shrank back more.

After their dinner, Hakkai pulls Goku aside to talk to him. Something was clearly bothering the youth, as he ate little during dinner and he wasn't his usual cheery self either.

He didn't even flinch at Gojyo's insults. He just sat there, poking at his food, eyes staring at nowhere in particular. He seems plain lost.

"Goku, what's the matter?" Hakkai asked Goku seriously.

"Nothing." Goku answers with a small sigh. Hakkai frowns.

"If its nothing, then why are you so subdued at dinner?" Goku just looks at him with wide, innocent eyes - the one he always uses when he doesn't want to answer a particular question.

"Come on, tell me. I may be able to help you out." Goku sighs and looks away.

"Am I being a bother to you?" He asks sadly.

Hakkai stares at Goku in shock. When did that idea enter his mind? Clearly Goku had been thinking deep stuff lately.

"What makes you think about that?" Hakkai asked gently.

"I don't know. Sanzo's always mad at me and he almost shot me this morning. Gojyo had been harsher in his insults. Even you seem a little bit different." Goku said while looking at Hakkai imploringly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're not as patient as you always were." Hakkai laughs gently.

"Goku, people change. But it doesn't mean that they are different from what they were. They just improve themselves." He explains simply put as possible. Goku scrunches up his face, thinking deeply. He suddenly stands up and looks down at Hakkai ruefully.

"You're wrong. If you improved yourselves then why are you slowly drifting away from me? I like you the way you were before. We were much happier then." With that Goku turns away and walks outside to catch some fresh air.

Hakkai is left speechless as he watches Goku disappear from his sight.

* * *

Kougaiji wakes up with fierce determination. He has already devised the plan, and it seems fool-proof. No. The plan is brilliant. He assures himself as he finishes dressing up.

Although he had his doubts about it, it's clear that this is the only thing that will work. Clearly, force isn't the answer as the Sanzo-ikkou is stronger than they are.

Kougaiji walks in the direction of his mother's room. For him it was the same old routine. Wake up, dress up, visit mother, do errands for the old hag and whatever. As he nears the room, he sees that his companions had already beaten him to it.

"Ohayo, Kougaiji- sama."

"Ohayo, oni-chan." Yaone and Lilin greet him. Dokugakuji gives him a nod. He allows himself a small smile at the sight of them.

"Ohayo, minna-san."

"My, we are in a good mood today aren't we?" Dokugakuji teases the prince as Lilin glomps her brother.

"Ne, Oni-chan, have you thought about the plan?" Kougaiji nods.

"Indeed."

"Really, Kougaiji-sama? What is it then?" Yaone asks excited. The prince just smiles and looks up at his mother.

"Kasaan, I think I will be able to put you out of your misery soon." Lilin pouts when his brother dismisses Yaone's question for the meantime.

"Oni-chan, come on, tell us your plan!!! I swear I'll die of excitement!!!" Kougaiji looks at his sister and obliged.

"I'll make Goku fall in love with me." He answers plainly.

"WHAT?!"

t.b.c


	2. trap

Chapter 2: The Trap

Kougaiji looks up at his companions. He honestly did not know what he did to cause such an uproar. All he did was to announce his plan in retrieving the sutra. Besides that, he can't think of anything else. Kougaiji crosses his arms in front of himself and raises his brows. Any minute now and he might lose his cool. He appraises each of them slowly.

Yaone looks so pale, Kougaiji thought she might pass out at any minute. Dokugakuji on the other hand, had his mouth hanging wide open and is blushing like there's no tomorrow. Lilin meanwhile, is a whole new story. At the moment she's rolling on the ground shaking with mad laughter.

The few times she controlled her self from laughing was when she sputtered _"Now that's a good one Oni-chan."_ Then she'd laugh again. Kougaiji shakes his head. He can't stand it anymore. Are they making fun of him? Or are they in some kind of inside joke, which they hadn't bothered including him in? He growls in frustration before speaking his mind.

"Lilin will you stop that!" He said while bringing Lilin up to her feet. Her younger sister stops laughing when she realizes that Kougaiji was not joking. Yaone and Dokugakuji recover themselves and turns to face the wall in shame.

Kougaiji shakes his head. _Now they're guilty_! He thought fiercely. What in the hell were they thinking about anyway?

"Hey, what's up with you guys? I'm here discussing my plan with you, okay? I'm not here to mess around." He looks up at his mother and sighs.

"I'm doing all of this for her. I want her out of that freaking curse. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to revive her." Yaone turns around and faces Kougaiji.

"Kougaiji-sama, there must be another way to get the Evil sutra. You don't need to do that…" She says earnestly, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. Kougaiji just sighs.

"Yaone, this is the best plan. If I could do just that, then we could have Goku do all the dirty works for us." He places his hands on Yaone's shoulder and squeezes it slightly.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"But Kou, surely you noticed that Goku is a guy." Dokugakuji pipes up. The prince slaps his forehead.

"Do I look stupid Doku? Of course I noticed that!" Dokugakuji backs up the wall helplessly.

"Oni-chan, how are you going to do that? You know that the saru is stuck up on Sanzo." Kougaiji looks at his sister in surprise. She shows a spark of brilliance every now and then. Of course, Sanzo _will_ be a problem. How come he never thought of that? He brushes the thought away. There's nothing he can't overcome. Not that he has a choice over it anyway.

"We will strike later in the evening." He says as an after though.

"I thought we won't be using any force?" Lilin asks confused.

"We won't. It will be just a diversion."

"What do you need a diversion for?" Dokugakuji asks, apparently forgetting his humiliation and getting in the act as well. Kougaiji pauses and brings a hand up to his chin.

"I need some time alone to spend with Goku. So I could make my move on him." Kougaiji walks around and stops in front of Yaone.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"I'll do whatever you wish to, Kougaiji-sama." Yaone says while bowing slightly.

"I need you to set up a trap."

"A trap? Whatever for?" Yaone asks curious. Kougaiji smiles slightly and walks in Lilin's direction.

"As Lilin said, Goku is stuck up on Sanzo. I need to put up a wedge on their relationships, as well as with that of Hakkai and Gojyo."

"So what do you need a trap for?" Doku asks raising his voice.

"Patience. After all, I can't just waltz in and say 'hey Goku, spend some time alone with me?'"

"Yeah. You're right." Doku admits grudgingly.

"So I will fall in that trap with Goku. And Yaone, I expect that the trap can hold us in for a few days."

"You can count on me." Yaone nods at Kougaiji, and with a slight bow, she excuses herself. She wants to get started on the task as soon as possible.

"Lilin and Doku can I count on you to make a decent performance?" Dokugakuji nods while Lilin points her index finger up in the air looking indignant.

"Decent? I can do more than decent. I'm practically born an actress." Doku rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Kougaiji just snorts at his sister's antics. Then with a nod, he continues to lay out his plan.

"So when me and Goku falls in the trap, I want you to act like you want to retrieve us as soon as possible, so you'd want to join forces with them for the meanwhile…"

"And then?"

"Whenever they're close to rescuing us, I want you to stall and make them act otherwise." Doku nods, his eyes lighting up with understanding.

"I see. So our main duty is to give you and Goku as much time as possible." Kougaiji nods.

"Exactly. If possible, I want you to stall long enough, that we come out of there without your help." Lilin jumps up and down in front of her brother.

"Don't worry about a damn thing Oni-chan! Me and Doku will handle the kappa, cook and the monk!!! Hehehe… Come to think of it, I haven't played with Sanzo for a long time now." Lilin says thoughtfully, and then smiles.

"It will be so much fun hanging around with baldie Sanzo again."

Kougaiji laughs inwardly. If anyone can divert Sanzo's attention away from Goku, it will be Lilin. He knows that Lilin acts so much like Goku that it irritates the damn monk. He can't think rationally if Lilin drives him to the brink of insanity.

"Ne, Oni-chan? Why are you laughing all to your self?" Lilin asks as she notices Kougaiji smiling to himself.

"Eh? It's nothing." Kougaiji answers her embarrassed. He hadn't noticed he was laughing out loud! Oh well…

"So it's a plan, then?" Kougaiji asks the two of them.

"Yes."

"Everything understood?"

"Yes."

"You're dismissed for now. We leave at precisely six o'clock tomoroow." Doku and Lilin leaves Kougaiji in the room. He sighs as he was left alone with his mother. Kougaiji says a little prayer and looks up at his mother and apologizes for the nth time.

"I'm sorry kasan, I guess I won't be seeing you in a while. But I promise, when I return you can answer back to me. I promise." Kougaiji pauses for a while before leaving the room.

* * *

Yaone runs through the woods as fast as she can. For her, exhausting herself is the best way to ease the pain she feels. She never could understand why Kougaiji-sama needs to do such shameless acts. Provided, it's all for the his mother's sake… But she just couldn't allow it. She doesn't want to. But she could never deny the prince anything. 

She kicks a rock viciously out of the way and utters a strangled cry. Why the hell did Kougaiji-sama thought about this plan in the first place? What if he falls in love with Goku? What if this make believe plan becomes reality?

_Where would that leave me?_ Yaone asks herself as she hastily dabs a tear that comes unbidden in her eyes. She stops her running and pulls herself together long enough to scout the area. This area would be a good place to lay the trap.

She suddenly smiles to herself maliciously. _Well, Kougaiji-sama did not say that I have to ensure Goku's safety in the first place_._ Maybe I could give him an injury at the very least_. Yaone pulls out some of her hand made bombs, her other tools and begins to work intensely. After about an hour of digging, implanting and surveying, she deems the trap perfect. She frowns as she eyes a certain spot in the trap.

_I have to tell Kougaiji-sama that he should position Goku there. And I also have to remind him to avoid that area._ She tells herself as she surveyed the scene once more. Yaone stands up and smoothes her dress before heading out. She smiles to herself. _I wouldn't want to hurt Kougaiji-sama ne?  
_

* * *

Goku headed back towards the inn. After the breather he got, he realized he'd been harsh to Hakkai. In the first place Hakkai just wanted to console him. And what did he do? He'd been rude to him and spoke of things that may have hurt Hakkai. 

Goku shook his head and sighed. _I really have to apologize to him or else I won't be able to sleep a wink tonight_. He thought to himself as he took the stairs and headed towards Hakkai's room.

"Hakkai why the glum face?" Gojyo asked Hakkai. He looked concerned.

"It's nothing." He answered back unenthusiastically. Gojyo leaned forward and nuzzled Hakkai's neck.

"Now, tell me… What's bothering you? I know you so well, you can't lie to me." Hakkai untangled himself from Gojyo's grasp and faced his lover.

"Gojyo, I think Goku's troubled."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to him earlier and he thinks he's just a bother to us." Gojyo laughed.

"What's funny? This isn't a laughing matter, you know? Goku had never thought of things like this before..." Gojyo stopped laughing and looked at Hakkai with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hakkai, what do you mean? That Goku never used his head before? Come on." Hakkai narrowed his eyes at Gojyo.

"Now..."

"And besides, the saru is just upset because Sanzo-sama never did return his feelings. And I can see why... the saru's always noisy! He never knows when to stop!" SLAM.

"What the..? Did you hear that Gojyo?"

"Yeah. Slamming doors, what's the big deal?" Gojyo said losing patience. He had planned on having a romantic evening with Hakkai, not having a conversation with the saru as the main topic! Hakkai walked in the direction of the door and gasped.

"What?!" Gojyo asked startled.

"The door's ajar! Someone's been listening in... Goku!" Hakkai ran in the direction of Goku's room. It was locked! God! _Had he heard everything_? Gojyo followed him and was looking at Hakkai with a bemused expression.

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean 'What's the matter?' Goku overheard us!"

"So?" Gojyo asked, unconcerned. Hakkai tapped his foot on the ground losing patience.

"You were saying some pretty horrible things about Goku! He's vulnerable right now!"

"Hakkai calm down! If it would appease you then I'd talk to him okay?" Hakkai took a few slow breaths and nodded.

"Okay."

"But not now. The saru needs some time alone to think. I'll talk to him after he cools down." Hakkai looked at Gojyo exasperatedly.

"You promise?"

"Do I look like lying? Of course I will!" With one last look at Goku's door, Hakkai let himself be led away by Gojyo.

* * *

So I was right! Goku thought to himself sadly. He huddled in the corner of his bed hugging himself. He heard Gojyo said so. Hakkai thinks ill of him, and he thought he never uses his brain! _Of course, I use my brain, don't I_? He shook his head. He gripped himself tighter when Gojyo's voice drifts in his brain again. _I can see why that monk never returned his feelings_… So what does it mean? 

Goku sat upright. _The only thing that I can think of is that... I'm a bother. I always get in their way. I'm hyper, I don't listen and I'm noisy! They don't want that. But does it mean that they want me away_? Goku tried hard to suppress his tears but failed. He always aimed to please. _Maybe I'm overdoing it a bit_. He thought as he looked out the window. _What was that_? Someone was creeping in Sanzo's room! He thought wildly. Without thinking he ran in Sanzo's room to warn the monk.

Kougaiji crept towards Sanzo's room. After a while of scouting out, Doku found out the rooms of each respectively. Attacking Sanzo's room will be the best bet of luring all four of them out. Kougaiji slithered inside the open window of Sanzo. Everything was pitch black.

_Good, I think he's asleep_! Kougaiji thought to himself. Before he could even move towards the bed, something touched the back of his head. _CLICK. _

"Get the hell out of my room." With a quick reflex, Kougaiji brought his hands up and knocked Sanzo's gun out of the way. Lights flickered as Goku entered breathless.

"Kougaiji! What are you doing here?" The saru asked.

"I'm here to pay my debts to you, Son Goku."

With that Kougaiji summoned a beast and launched its attacks on Sanzo. Each and every hit was evaded by Goku who protected Sanzo. All the commotions attracted Hakkai and Gojyo to come out and check in on the monk.

They stood agape at the entrance of the door as they watched Goku called forth his staff and attacked Kougaiji.

"What the.." Hakkai asked but was suddenly distracted when bombs exploded at his feet.

"Yaone-san?" Hakkai stared at the youkai, as Yaone and Lilin and Doku entered the room as well. Everything was getting chaotic inside the small room, so the lot of them went outside to continue their fight.

"Kougaiji, have you been practicing?" Goku asked glowing. It's been so long, since he exercised! And fighting with such a good and strong fighter at that! Kougaiji snickered.

"Of course. How can I possibly pay for my debts to you then?" He launched into the air and landed at Goku's back kicking him hard in the shin. Goku retaliated by punching him hard in the gut. _If this keeps going on, I'll get knocked out_! Kougaiji thought. He ran towards the direction of the trap knowing quite well that he should launch their plan into action now.

"Yaone-san, why are you back again?" Hakkai asked Yaone as he evaded a kick from the later.

"We need the evil sutra." She answered while evading a ki from Hakkai.

"That again huh?" He launched another ki, and this caught Yaone square in the stomach.

Doku called his sword and attacked Gojyo. Gojyo just bared his teeth at his brother as he called forth his crescent shaped weapon.

"I won't go easy on you this time Doku! You just interrupted a long romatic evening." Gojyo said grumpily as he wrapped the weapon's chain on Doku's body.

"Oh, you know us. We have terrific timing." Doku said as he released himself from the weapon's grasp and launched an attack on Gojyo.

"Baldie Sanzo! Care to play with me?" Lilin asked Sanzo. Sanzo just looked at Lilin like she was mad and then proceeded to light his cigarette.

"I don't play with immature little kids." He said shortly while puffing smoke in Lilin's face. Lilin pouted.

"Awww.. That's bad! And I'm not a kid!!!"

"Says who?" Sanzo asked getting bored.

"Says me!!!" Lilin readied herself in a fighting stance but then dropped on her butt as she received a meat bun from Sanzo.

"Thank you, baldie!!!" She said glomping happily. Gojyo chuckled at the background.

"Sanzo-sama's so good with pets." BANG.

"Oi! Watch where you're aiming monk! You almost shot me!" Gojyo complained while in a headlock with Doku. Sanzo snickered.

"I aimed just right."

'"What?!!!"

From the distance in the forest they heard a resounding bang and they could see numerous trees falling to the ground. Sanzo's cigarette fell from his mouth as he realized it was in the direction of Kougaiji and Goku's fight. Lilin left her buns and stood up beside Sanzo.

"Oni-chan!!!" Hakkai and Yaone's fight stopped as they stared at the flaming wreck.

"Kougaiji-sama!"

"Goku!"

* * *

Doku and Gojyo meanwhile had already left and were searching the perimeter of the wreck. 

"What happened?" Sanzo asks Doku and Gojyo when he arrived at the scene.

"It seems to me someone laid a trap in there." Doku said while wiping his brow which was dirty from the soot.

"Have you seen Oni-chan?" Lilin asks tearfully.

"Is he okay?"

"They're probably okay. From the looks of it, they probably dropped in on an underground cave. But from the wreck here they won't be able to come out up."

"What?! Then we have to clear a way for them." Hakkai suggests.

"We can't. Everything was blown up and it completely blocked the entrance. We can't move them either. It's too hot to touch much less move them." Doku said gravely.

"All we can do is wait until tomorrow and see what we can do for them." Added Gojyo who looks back at the wreck.

tbc


	3. making the move

Chapter 3: Making the move

Goku wiped some sweat on his brow. He must admit that Kougaiji is a much stronger opponent than before. Goku frowned, anyway that's good for him. The stronger his opponent is, the more he'll strive to win the fight. This in turn makes him stronger.

Right now the youkai prince is chanting and any moment now, the blasted summoned monster will come. He readied himself for the attack and ran in Kougaiji's direction to launch his own. About halfway in reaching Kougaiji, his foot snagged into something and with a loud blast it exploded, with his foot in it.

Goku looked at Kougaiji and saw that the youkai prince was running towards his direction – no doubt to launch an attack - when the surrounding area exploded suddenly. Everything went into a hazy black as Goku felt himself fall.

_Yaone really outdid herself this time_. Kougaiji thought to himself as he scouted the area.

Indeed, Yaone picked the best spot to lay the trap, for it was directly underneath a cave. _She even covered the area where we fell_. Kougaiji thought while looking around the cave entrance.

It was completely sealed. _It will take them a while to remove those_. He thought to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. _The best thing to do is to find another path that will lead to us._ Kougaiji removed his glance away from the cave entrance and sighed. It will be a long day.

_I hope I can pull this off._

Goku opened his eyes. It was dark.

"Where am I?" He murmured to himself as he sat upright.

"ITAI!!" He yelled in pain. Goku remembered that he had injured his leg when his foot was caught in the trap.

"Now what am I going to do?" He frowned to himself. After trying out his foot, Goku realized he was in no condition to walk, much less hike up and find a damn way to get out of this blasted place. He sat down.

_Maybe all I need is some rest. Yeah right_! He thought to himself sarcastically. _And I need lots of food too! So hungry! Everything's getting hazy again_. Goku suddenly perked up when he heard something growl. He was certain that it wasn't his stomach. He let his eyes adjust in the darkness and tried to look and sniff around.

_There's something in here_! He thought wildly. _I just hope it isn't anything strong! Or else I'm dead meat_! Goku turned around and found himself face to face with a large rabid bear.

"Uh... Nice little bear... Hehehe. you wouldn't want me for dinner I tell you. I'm tough meat! Not easy to chew too!" Goku rambled to the bear. He backed up the wall as the bear advanced on him.

_Tch. If only I didn't hurt my foot and I'm not hungry, he'll be my dinner instead of me being his dinner_!! Goku eyed the bear. _He really looks hungry! I'm doomed_! His eyes went wide with fear when the bear raised its paw up and prepared to strike him. He closed his eyes and waited for the contact. The bear growled loudly and pounced. Goku felt himself tumble to the ground.

Goku looked up just in time to see fire shooting from above his head. The bear growled again, this time in pain. Then Goku saw Kougaiji. He smiled; He never thought he'd be so happy so to see him.

He watched as Kougaiji pounced on the bear again and again. _Wow. He's cool_. Goku thought as Kougaiji finally killed the bear.

"I see you haven't been able to take care of yourself, Son Goku." Kougaiji drawled after rescuing the saru from the bear. _Grand entrance, if I do say so myself_. Kougaiji thought as he walked in Goku's direction.

The boy was still looking at him with awe in his eyes. He smirked. _Thank you, Mr. Bear for the nice little opportunity_! He stopped in front of Goku.

"You could speak now. The bear is gone."

"Tch. I know." Goku answered as he looked in the other direction. He seems embarrassed about being rescued. After all, he always had the upper hand in fighting Kougaiji. Now he is indebted to the prince. The irony.

"Oi, Kougaiji. I could've taken that bear on my own. It's just that..." Goku faltered.

"It's just that... What?" Kougaiji prompted the saru.

"I hurt my foot, okay?! I can't even walk."

"So what are you saying?" Kougaiji asked exasperated.

"Thank you." Goku said simply. Not knowing what more to say, the two fell into silence. Not used to the saru's silence, the prince tried to start a conversation, albeit a little clumsily.

"Can you walk on your feet okay?" He asked. Goku tried to stand up but failed miserably.

"I guess not." He sighed and looked up.

"From the looks of it, we can't use the one we fell in to get out of here. It's completely sealed."

"Eh?! But how are we going to get out?" Goku asked looking frustrated.

"I found a path north from here. Once you're okay, I think we could trek that one out to see if it can lead us somewhere." He said thoughtfully.

"You aren't going to leave me?" Goku asked in a small voice.

"Not if you want me too. I haven't paid you my debts yet. And I don't want my greatest rival die and be bear food." Kougaiji smiled softly at Goku.

Goku stared at Kougaiji. He didn't realize how good looking the prince is! His eyes traveled down to the other's chest where he can get a good view as its jacket covered little. _Such good body, too_! He dropped his eyes embarrassed._ What are you thinking about Goku! Stop it_. The saru told himself as he averted his gaze and tried hard to hide a blush.

Then a grumbling sound emerged from his stomach, which made him blush even more. He heard Kougaiji laugh, and he looked up just in time to see Kougaiji looking absolutely breathtaking, with his long red hair tumbling in his shoulders as he tried suppressing his laugh and his adorable smile. Goku longed to sigh like a little girl in love but fought the impulse - instead he growled in mock annoyance.

"Its not funny! I'm really hungry!!! Can you do something about it? Maybe cook the bear with the fire you make? You are like a magician after all!!! You produce fire and the like."

"Hahahaha.. Is that a compliment? Even if it is, I don't like being ordered." Goku rolled his eyes at the smug looking prince.

"Yeah right! If you don't like being ordered around, then why do you follow Gyokumen Koushu? Huh? Your highness?!" Kougaiji didn't like where the banter was going. He snapped furiously at the unknowing saru and glared darkly at him.

"You don't know anything." He said as his eyes flashed dangerously. Goku cowered. He had touched a sore spot on Kougaiji.

"Look, Kou.. I didn't mean..."

"No!" The prince growled as he cut Goku short. He brought a hand up on Goku's shirt and fisted it.

"I'm tired of it all! Do you think I like doing this?" Kougaiji paused when he noticed that Goku seemed frightened at his actions. He calmed himself down as he took three huge gulps of air.

"I'm doing all of this sacrifices for my mother. I want her revived. Can't you see it?" Kougaiji asked Goku. Goku could see the vulnerability in Kougaiji's eyes. And somehow that look seems familiar to him.

He felt just like that years ago. The feeling of being lost, of not being able to do what you really like. Being restrained. Being chained. Oh, the days being held prisoner of the mountain. Goku sighed and eyed Kougaiji,

"Look, I'm sorry Kou. I didn't mean what I said." He smiled,

"Then again, you can always order your summoned beasts to do the cooking for us." Kougaiji smiled too, losing the tense feeling he had earlier. Goku probably didn't mean it, he had stomach for brains as Gojyo might have put it.

"All right. I'm getting hungry too."

"Wai!!! Finally!" Goku glomped happily as Kougaiji called forth a beast and it started breathing fire to the carcass of the bear.

* * *

Hakkai, Yaone, Dokugakuji and Gojyo scouted the area again. Three hours had passed by, and the fire had finally put out. The entrance to the cave was firmly sealed. There was no way they could move that out.

Hakkai suggested that he blast of the rocks and debris off with his ki, but was vehemently protested by Yaone and Doku. They say, the two might be injured inside the cave, and might not be able to evade the tumbling rocks coming from above. Hakkai and Gojyo grudgingly agreed, as it was a logical explanation.

After much deliberation, they haven't been able to do anything, so they went back in the inn. Gojyo had to suppress a laugh at the sight of Lilin and Sanzo. It seems as if Sanzo never lost a pet.

"Have you found anything?" he asked gruffly.

"Not a thing. The entrance was completely blocked."

"Why not blast it off? You could do it Hakkai." He suggested. Hakkai shook his head.

"If they are trapped inside then it will be a possibility that we bury them alive." Sanzo nodded.

"You're right." Gojyo sighed.

"All we can do now is to wait."

* * *

"That was delicious!" Goku said to Kougaiji after they had finished devouring the poor animal. Kougaiji just chuckled at him. Well, it was really Goku who did all the eating with Kougaiji eating just a few bites.

"What?!" Goku asked as the youkai prince, who was still chuckling adorably.

"I was just wondering how the bank of Sanzo can hold up to your desires." Goku smiled.

"It's holding up quite well thank you. But it isn't Sanzo's at all."

"Yeah?"

"I know it was given to him to support us in our journey. But!"

"But what?!" Kougaiji asked raising his eyebrows at the saru. Goku raised his index finger.

"Sanzo does not grant anything I so desire! Last time he didn't buy me a meat bun and I was dying from hunger!!!" Goku said kind of sadly, which brought Kougaiji laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny, I'm serious Kou! Imagine having to travel for days without stopping by! And I have that stupid kappa to insult me all the time. Really, if I were to die, it would be from hunger." Kougaiji stopped laughing and looked at Goku straight in the eye. Goku felt himself blush under the other's stare.

"What? Do I have something hanging on my face?" Goku asks trying to lighten the sudden tension that filled the cave.

"No. I was just admiring how cute you look."

"What?!" Kougaiji felt himself blush.

"Uhh.. it's nothing. Do you feel better now? Maybe we could hike and find where a path would lead us out." Goku nodded as Kougaiji helped him get on his feet.

Have Goku heard right? Did Kougaiji really say he was cute? Awww... He releases his holdd on the prince's arm as tried to walk around on his injured feet. Wow. He did feel better already! Thanks to that bear meat they ate he felt like a whole new person! He walked towards Kougaiji but stumbled when he took a wrong footing.

"ITAI!!! It hurts..." Goku said as he felt himself fall.

Kougaiji shook his head embarrassed. What made him say that in the first place? _Oh well... I think it will help me make progress on the plan_. He thought to himself satisfactorily. He watched as Goku walked towards him. Then he saw the pain in the saru's eyes and at the next instant saw him falling. On reflex, Kougaiji caught Goku before he even fell to the ground.

"Goku? Are you alright?" Kougaiji asks him. Goku shifted in his arms so that he was now facing him.

"Ahhh... I'm alright. I guess I can't still walk." Kougaiji made no move to release Goku, and the saru was feeling a little uncomfortable under Kougaiji's stare and arms.

"I'm okay now. You could let go of me." He said out loud, even if he really did want to stay in the prince's arms.

Kougaiji continued to stare in Goku's face. He felt like drowning in his eyes. He had the most beautiful and innocent eyes he had ever seen.

"You could let go of me." He heard Goku saying. But he can't release his grip, much less tear his eyes away from Goku, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Kougaiji captured Goku's lips and kissed him fiercely. Goku was so shocked he did not know how to react. Suddenly he felt Kougaiji's tongue lapping against his lips. Instinctively he opened his mouth to let Kougaiji in. He loved it. After a while, he started kissing Kougaiji back and he encircled his arms around the other's neck. After a while Kougaiji pulled back.

"Oh god." He murmured. Goku frowned.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Kougaiji smiled before kissing Goku again.

"On the contrary Goku..." He said as he traced kisses along Goku's neck.

t.b.c


	4. phase 1

Chapter 4

Goku opened his eyes and found himself staring at the serene, sleeping face of Kougaiji. He sighed and gently touched the prince's face. The night they shared was so special. He didn't even know how it happened in the first place. It just happened. And it was a welcome one.

Goku brushed some crimson hair away from Kougaiji's face. He was thankful that he came along in his life. Especially this part of his life. He wondered briefly if Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were looking for him. Goku also wondered if they were worried sick about him since they were missing for a whole day now.

He smirked. Probably not. He thought to himself. The last time he was with them, he felt so detached and so unwanted. He heard Gojyo saying some pretty nasty things about him and Sanzo? Need I say more? He shook his head. At least he has Kougaiji now. Goku wrapped his arms possessively around the youkai prince, and promised himself that no matter what, he won't let Kougaiji slip through his fingers.

"Ohayo, Goku. What a nice way to wake up." Kougaiji said sleepily as he peered at Goku's smiling face.

"Ohayo. You're up late! I've been awake for an hour now." Goku said as he gave the youkai a peck on the cheek.

"Mmmm.. And what were you doing for an hour?" He said teasingly while eyeing Goku stand up.

"Oh nothing. Just watching you sleep."

"Really?" Kou raised his brows as he stretched languidly on the ground.

"Uhuh."

"You didn't take advantage of me or anything?" He remarked his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"As much as I wanted to.." Goku said as he placed himself on the lap of Kougaiji.

"I prefer you awake." He said huskily as Kougaiji brought their lips together.

"Goku, don't you think we should start moving now?" Kougaiji asked Goku, who was walking around trying his foot.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Let's get moving then." Kougaiji said as he stood up and tried to support Goku.

"I could move okay now. Thank you."

"I know. But I wouldn't want you hurt again ne?" Goku just blushed stupidly.

"The path is just up ahead. Let's go. "

* * *

Sanzo looked at his companions and grimaced inwardly. They looked like a bunch of pathetic losers. Hakkai, Yaone and Dokugakuji had dark circles under their eyes and were now staring at nowhere in particular.

Lilin had finally shut her mouth up after he gave her another batch of meat buns. Heck, he didn't care if they ran bankrupt, so long as Lilin kept quiet. Gojyo on the other hand look like a chimney the way he was smoking so haphazardly. Out of all of them, he looked the most harassed and wreck.

Sanzo smirked. Big brother saru was worried sick about little baby brother. He sighed. He had no right to say that. In fact he could feel he wasn't as glamorous as usual. He was worried sick too. The saru was gone for a whole day now. And he isn't used to not seeing and being with the saru. Sanzo scraped his chair and stood up.

"I'm going to look for Goku." Hakkai broke out of his reverie and motioned Gojyo to do the same and followed Sanzo.

"We're going too. No use in hanging around here anyway." Dokugakuji stood up and panicked.

"But... Wait..." Sanzo stared at him, ice in his eyes.

"If I didn't know any better you are preventing us from going out." Doku cowered and sat back again. Yaone intercepted.

"Of course not, we wish to look for Kougaiji-sama too. Aren't we Lilin-sama?" Lilin almost choked on her meat bun.

"But, Oni-chan..."

"Lilin-sama, aren't you worried your elder brother hasn't returned yet?" Yaone looked meaningfully at her. Lilin reluctantly agreed. Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"I don't care on what you wish to do. I can't promise anything though about your prince, once we find them." Sanzo said meaningfully, and with that he walked out, his robes swinging behind him.

* * *

"Look I think we finally made it out." Kougaiji said to Goku as he took in the upward sloping path and streaming sunlight. He looked at Goku.

"Hey, aren't you happy?" Kougaiji asked as he noticed that the smaller boy looking tired and sad.

"I don't know..."

"Goku, tell me. What's the matter?" He asked getting concerned. He wrapped his arms around Goku as if is to assure everything is alright.

"Kou, what about us? Once I return to the ikkou, we'll be enemies again." Tears streamed down Goku's cheeks.

"I don't want to fight you. And I certainly don't want to ..."

"Want to what?" Kougaiji asked gently while brushing some tears out of Goku's eyes. He hated to see the boy crying, but something in him is happily jumping up and down, knowing that tears were meant for him. Goku faced him and looked at him earnestly.

"I don't want to lose you!" He blurted out loud, and then sobbed all over again as he sinks to his knees.

"I want to be with you, Kou." Kougaiji smiled softly and squatted down beside Goku.

"Hush. I won't leave you. I promise." Goku looked up at him hopefully.

"You do?" Kougaiji didn't answer. He just nodded and leaned in to give Goku the gentlest kiss ever.

Goku didn't want to let go. But after a while, he felt satisfied enough about Kou's answer to pull away. He looked at Kougaiji and panicked all over again when he sees concern and doubt in the prince's eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Goku, we can't be together, for now."

"Why?"

"You see, I need to do the hag…"

"The hag...?" Goku asked confused.

"…Gyokumen Koushu, one last favor."

"Why?"

"Remember what I told you about kasaan?" Goku nodded. He truly felt sorry for Kougaiji. All his life he followed orders, sacrificed and all that crap.

"I will have her revived if I'm successful in doing this errand." Goku suddenly felt as if he needs to help Kou achieve this errand. Besides the earlier he finishes, the earlier they'll be reunited. He took Kougaiji's hands in his and looked at him solemnly.

"I'll help you." Kou's eyes widened.

"You will?"

"Of course I will." Kougaiji smiled his thanks, but frowned suddenly when they heard voices and footsteps coming closer.

"Urusai, kappa! You're making my head hurt." Goku froze. It _is_ Sanzo's voice he's hearing, right?

"Ah. But I'm just so worried about the chibi saru. He can be lying somewhere hurt and hungry." Gojyo said, worry evident in his voice.

"Now, worrying and fretting won't help Goku. Just look for him ne?" Hakkai said to his lover as he carefully made his way down the slippery path.

"I think they are here somewhere." Sanzo remarked.

"This is the exit to that cave they fell in after all."

They were coming closer to Goku and Kougaiji. Goku looked at his companion for confirmation. He just nodded to him as if saying, 'go on.' He shook his head no. There are questions he need to ask Kougaiji and he doesn't want to be separated from him this fast. Kougaiji leaned in to whisper in Goku's ear.

"Go with them. I can't bring you in the palace anyway. Don't worry I'll catch up with you soon." Goku looked at him earnestly.

"You promise you'll come back for me?"

"I promise."

"Okay. See you then." Goku gave Kougaiji one last peck before rising in the shadows.

"Oi kappa! I'm here!" Goku hollered. Gojyo took a double, before leaping on him.

"Saru, you're okay!!! You had me so worried!"

"Hehehe... You were worried?" Goku asked doubtfully.

"Of course man!" Hakkai came up to them and Gojyo gave him room. Hakkai also gave him a big hug.

"Goku, are you alright? Did anything happen to you? Are you hungry?" Goku laughed.

"Hakkai, I didn't know I had a mother!" Hakkai blushed.

"Hehehe.. Don't worry Hakkai. I like you just like that."

"Thank you." Goku winked at him.

"You did bring me something to eat don't you?"

"Of course I did." Hakkai fished around in the bag he carried and produced a meat bun.

"Wai!!! You are truly me favorite person..."

"Hahahaha... Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"Yeah!" Goku looked at Sanzo. At the moment the monk is busy glaring daggers at Kougaiji.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked him confused.

"Did he do anything to you?" Sanzo asked him without lifting his gaze from Kougaiji who just stared balefully back.

"You mean Kougaiji?"

"Yes, Kougaiji. Have you any more company?" Sanzo said sarcastically at him.

"Uh. He did not. In fact he fed me yesterday!" He said happily, hoping to break the tension. Sanzo looked unconvinced but he relented all the same.

"I offer you truce, for feeding the monkey. I have not forgotten the fact that you attacked us yesterday." Sanzo said as he swished his robes about and started to leave the area.

"What are you waiting for? We still need to head west." Sanzo called backed to the rest of the ikkou. Hakkai followed then Gojyo. Before heading out, Goku gave one last look at Kougaiji, and then said to him his goodbye.

"See you soon." Hakkai chose the exact same moment to come back down to inform Kougaiji that Lilin and the others are waiting outside.

* * *

"Oni-chan! Are you alright?" Lilin bounded down the area, and then slipped on her own feet.

"Owww... It hurts."

"Lilin-sama I told you the path is slippery." Yaone said behind her then she suddenly glowed when she sees Kougaiji smirking at his sister.

"Kougaiji-sama! Are you alright?"

"Yes." Dokugakuji leaned in the cave wall and smiled.

"Of course he's okay. He is Kou after all." Kougaiji just rolled his eyes.

"So where you successful?" Doku asks suddenly.

"Of course. Got him wrapped in my little finger. He will do anything I ask him." Lilin's eyes went wide.

"Really? Then you would get your kasaan revived?"

"Yes and it will be soon." Kougaiji said as his eyes glinted with malice.

"Really, really soon."

t.b.c


	5. betrayal

Chapter 5

Hakkai drove the four of them in silence. The other three were happily reunited and were thus quickly making up for lost time. Goku and Gojyo were rambunctious as ever. They had been teasing each other ever since they had set foot on the jeep. Sanzo meanwhile was trying his very best not to get mad easily. At the moment, he contented himself with fingering his paper fan lovingly.

One moment that had them close to tears was when Gojyo apologized to Goku about the nasty things he overheard him say. Even Sanzo was moved. Although all hell would break loose first before he admits it. Hakkai closed his eyes to relive that moment.

_"Oi, saru." Gojyo suddenly stopped teasing Goku and looked dead serious. Goku frowned in confusion. _

_"What's the matter ero kappa? Does you're stomach hurt?" He asked innocently. _

_"Sorry." Gojyo continued bowing his head low. _

_"I didn't mean to say those things to you. I was just caught up in the moment. I didn't really mean it. Honest." He raised his head and looked at Goku earnestly. _

_"I'm really sorry. I was really worried when you were lost. I thought you were... I don't want us to have a grudge." Goku's eyes simmered with unshed tears and nodded slowly. _

_"It's okay. I understand." _

_"Do you forgive me?" Gojyo asked hopefully. Sanzo and Hakkai at this time had stopped resisting the temptation to look back, both of them not wanting to miss the event. _

_"Of course, I do!" Goku said as he threw his arms around Gojyo, who was silently shedding tears. _

_"Thank you, saru." _

_"One more thing, don't call me saru." Gojyo broke the hug and smiled smugly back. _

_"Eh? What was that, saru?" _

_"Ero kappa!" And everything was back to normal._

Despite everything that happened today, Hakkai can't shake the memory of what he had witnessed earlier. He was sure that something was going on with Kougaiji and Goku. The meaningful looks and the longing in Goku's eyes when they finally left the youkai prince had him bothered.

He was also certain that Goku whispered something to Kougaiji before they left. He didn't catch it though.

"Oi, Hakkai! When will we reach the nest town? I'm hungry." Goku whined from the back. Hakkai broke out of his reverie and stopped to think. Where were they anyway? He looked at their surroundings. Vast expense of trees and… Trees and guess what? Trees.

"Ahahaha.." Hakkai laughed. All the other tree face faulted.

"Hakkai." Sanzo said warningly and shook his head unbelievably. Gojyo leaned in on his seat's back.

"Hakkai, please, please don't tell me we're lost." Hakkai stepped on the brakes and laughed once again. Hakkai opened his map and tried to locate where they are.

"It seems I took the wrong turn."

"Eh? Hakkai, how could you?" Goku said whining in full mode now. Sanzo looked at Hakkai gravely.

"Where are we then?"

"Magdalene Forest."

* * *

Kougaiji shifted in his hiding place. They had been following the Sanzo- ikkou for three days straight and it was getting tiring. He shook his head as he witnessed the spectacle before him. These four are completely insane! At the moment Gojyo and Goku are scratching each others' eyes out while Sanzo kept whacking their heads off to break them up. Hakkai was still laughing at his own stupidity.

Kougaiji knew something was wrong when the Sanzo-ikkou entered the forest. The forest has rumors surrounding it that whoever entered it never made it out alive. Of course, even if he did know about that, he had no choice but to follow them. How else will he know where they went? It might take them weeks to figure out where this group went off. Especially if the driver kept tuning out.

He glanced at Hakkai and frowned. He had been worried that the man might have sensed something. He is after all - a know it all. Hakkai had definitely seen Goku say something to him. _He had the worst timing imaginable_, Kougaiji said to himself. He had no choice then but to move quickly. Hakkai might tell the others about what he had witnessed and deciphered the circumstances around it. He must talk to Goku before it's too late.

* * *

"Hakkai. Will you stop laughing?" Gojyo asked him exasperatedly. The man had goofed up, that's for sure. But for him to lose his mind? Come on. Hakkai finally stopped and looked serious.

"I'm really sorry. I was thinking about something else." Sanzo appraised him.

"And would you mind telling us what it is?" Hakkai shook his head and smiled.

"It was nothing." Sanzo raised his brows.

"I didn't know nothing could make you such a space cadet." Goku interrupted all of them with the growling in his stomach.

"Let's stop asking Hakkai about what he was thinking already! Let's talk about food. I'm hungry!" WHACK.

"Find your food then." Sanzo told him and stormed back in the jeep to get some cigarettes. He dragged on a cigar and looked at the lot of them.

"We have no choice but to camp here."

"WHAT?! But, but.." Gojyo protested.

"Fine. If you don't want to, then try getting yourself out of this foggy forest." Sanzo looked at the skies.

"In my calculation, there will be absolutely no moon today. Just don't get yourself lost." He added to Gojyo who just shut up and mumbled something to himself.

"Sanzo, can I find food?" Gou asked yet again.

"Do what you want saru, just be back before night fall."

"Gojyo, would you like to come?" Goku asked him.

"Eh? What, you afraid?" Gojyo sneered as he snaked his arms around Goku's shoulders. The boy just shrugged them off.

"Of course not. Fine I'll go by myself." He stated and walked out of the area. Hakkai called out to him.

"You want me to come?"

"No thanks!"

"What if you get lost?" Hakkai asked concerned.

"I won't! I'll just sniff you out."

"Don't worry about the saru, Hakkai. He won't get lost. With that incredible sense of smell he has..." Gojyo trailed as he looked at Hakkai meaningfully.

"Ah. Maybe I'm just worrying too much."

* * *

Kougaiji jumped out from the bushes, once he was sure that Goku was all alone. It was a stroke of luck that nobody accompanied him to get some food. He was really eager to see him after being separated from him for three long days. Kougaiji stopped in his tracks. I can't be! He thought to himself wildly. Of all the things that he could've felt for the boy...

Kougaiji gripped his head hard. He must not loose focus. He must not give in to this feeling. If he did, then his hopes to revive his mother would be all over. He stood up straight. That's right. Think of this as business. _Just business_. Kougaiji hoped that his heart would listen to his mind.

Goku sniffed around. He can't smell any food around! He thought to himself as he slumped down to the ground.

"I'm really, really hungry!" He said aloud while rubbing his stomach. He sniffed again this time hoping that he would be successful in finding some. But when he got a whiff, he stood up rigidly. He knew this smell! He can't be mistaken. Goku looked wildly around, and then broke into a grin when he spotted Kougaiji.

"I missed you, Kou." Goku said silkily as Kougaiji came nearer and wrapped his arms around him. He felt good already and his hunger was forgotten.

"What took you so long?" Goku asked Kougaiji.

"The question is what took you so long to be alone?" He said huskily as he kissed the top of Goku's head. Goku giggled.

"Oh yeah. I forgot this is supposed to be a secret."

"Yes you did." Kougaiji said teasingly as he nibbled on an earlobe.

"You know what? I missed you too."

"Really?"

"Really. So much." Kougaiji turned Goku around to face him and gave him a fierce and hungry kiss.

Goku was in ecstasy. He had forgotten how Kougaiji could make him feel so good. But before he loses himself, he pulled himself out of Kou's embrace and stared at him apologetically.

"Sanzo needs me at camp before nightfall."

"You think that I can do it all night long?" Kougaiji asked teasingly his eyes gleaming. Goku snorted.

"Hahaha. Very cute. I just don't want to get you caught you know?"

"I know." Kou nodded thoughtfully and began to stare at the distance.

"Hey Kou, what's the matter?" Goku asked him concerned.

"Oh, its nothing."

"If it's nothing then why do you look so bothered?" Goku pressed on, his eyes pleading with that of Kougaiji's. For a moment Kougaiji just stared at Goku. Once again he is drowning in those golden depths of Goku, and he had grown to love the concerned look in his eyes and the way he pouts when he wouldn't give something up.

Every time he was with Goku, he felt more and more attached to him. He couldn't help being endeared to Goku. He is just so kawaii in every little thing he does. Kougaiji sighed at the situation and the other. He felt as if he can't control this feeling towards Goku but at the same time another side of him says that it will never work out, its just business. And even if he had his mother revived they would still be enemies no matter what. A no win situation indeed. Goku prodded him back to reality.

"Oi, you have company you know?" He said quite irritable by now. Kougaiji smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You know about the order of Gyokumen Koushu right?" Goku nodded.

"I came back, and she tells me I've only got about three more days. How can I manage that?" Kougaiji said desperately. Goku suddenly looked tense but decisive at the same time. Kougaiji mentally patted his back. I'm doing a good job at this acting thing. Maybe Lilin was right. We are born actors.

"You know I promised to help."

"I know, it's just that I hate asking you to do this..."

"I know, but we're together in this no matter what. Tell me what I am going to do."

Kougaiji silently cheered. The plan was on. The only problem now was if Goku would do it.

"Well, you know what we need." Goku frowned.

"You haven't told me yet." Kou slapped his forehead. He forgot that Goku was kind of slow.

"We need the Evil sutra, to commence the revival of Gyumao."

"Oh." Kou was getting worried, at the tone of Goku's voice, he will be kind of hard to persuade.

"I need you to get it from Sanzo."

"What? You know I can't just ask him to hand it over. He will never give it!" Goku said his eyes getting unfocused with fear. Kougaiji snaked his arms around Goku's shoulders.

"Then fight him if you must." Goku stood up suddenly and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you serious?! I'll never do such a thing! I will never harm Sanzo! Never!"

"I thought you'd help." Kougaiji hung his head low. He knew this would come. Sanzo was Goku's savior after all. Good thing he had a back up plan.

"Never. I would not do it... Never!!!" Goku lamented again and again. The prince stood up and shook Goku's shoulders.

"Calm down. If you don't want to, then fine. We'll never be together again. Not anymore." Kougaiji walked away from the scene. He counted in his head. One, two, three…

"Kougaiji wait!" Right on time he smiled to himself, and then turned around a neutral mask on his face.

"What is it?" He asked coldly.

"Do you have any alternative? Please... I really want to help, I just can't hurt, Sanzo." Kougaiji looked at him and felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Goku looked so miserable. He hated himself for doing this to him, but he must do it. He must sacrifice.

"I do have another plan." Goku looked at him hopefully.

"Fine. If you can't get the Evil Sutra from Sanzo, then let us do it." Goku backed up and thought a while.

"You will not hurt him?" Kougaiji crossed his fingers in his back.

"Yes." Goku sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

"But give us some handicap." Kougaiji said straightforwardly.

"What handicap?" Goku asks confused.

"I want to face Sanzo all alone."

"What do you mean?" Kougaiji sighed and looked at his straight in the eye.

"If Hakkai and Gojyo are there, the three of them will give a hell of a fight. There is a possibility that we can attain the sutra with the three of them present - but it is slim." He put his hand in Goku's.

"There is also a possibility that they will escape, and you know I'm on a schedule." Goku nodded.

"It is also a possibility that one of us die.. That I die." Goku clenched his hands.

"I don't want that! And you're strong… how?"

"As I said I'm on a schedule. I will do anything to retrieve the sutra, and I will not leave until I have it."

"So?!" Goku asked still confused.

"Hakkai haven't revealed his youkai self yet, and he is strong, Gojyo still grows stronger by the minute, they have infinite potentials Goku. One of them might be able to kill me." Goku sighed and sat down. He is not that an idiot to not know where this conversation will lead to. But then he is hoping against hope.

Goku cradled his head. It really is starting to hurt. Better get this over with.

"Kou, what is it that you want me to do?"

"Dispose of Hakkai and Gojyo by tomorrow night. We will move in on Sanzo day after tomorrow." Goku stared at Kougaiji in shock. Dispose of Hakkai and Gojyo? But I can't...

"Kou? Must I really..." Kougaiji stared at him with such hatred in his eyes, which Goku flinched.

"I thought you'd help me! You said you will!"

"I did but..." Kougaiji continued.

"Goku, if you will not do this, then..." Goku closed his eyes, he knew it.

"Forget we ever met each other! And rest assured I will loathe you forever." Kougaiji stormed of in a huff, leaving Goku behind speechless and very afraid of the circumstance.

Goku walked back at camp without any food. He had others things in his mind. He didn't want to lose Kougaiji that's for sure, but to dispose Hakkai and Gojyo just like that? He had grown to love them as brothers. He scratched his head.

_I have to get a grip! If I don't do this I'll lose Kou! I can't let that happen_! Goku brushed some tears out of his eyes. He was near their campsite. He can't let anyone suspect him. He put on a fake smile and barged in.

"Oyasumi! Have you found food?" Gojyo looked at him. Goku studied his face and tried to memorize it.

"I thought you were looking for one." He said as he raised his brows at him.

"I can't find any." Goku said simply. Hakkai intercepted. Goku looked at him this time and did the same thing.

"Well we have a few rations."

"Yay!" Goku bounded half heartedly as he tried to enjoy the company of the two men he loved and he was about to betray.


	6. night of fate

Chapter 6

Goku opened his eyes and let them adjust in the darkness. He had been pretending to sleep for the past three hours now and he was getting stiff from his position. Goku wondered briefly on how he could manage to sleep with his head hanging upside down.

He looked at his companions and sighed in relief when he was sure that all three were sleeping soundly. Goku stared at Hakkai intently. He was sleeping at the driver's seat with his glasses removed. Hakkai looked so peaceful when he's asleep. Goku then reminisced all the times Hakkai comforted him and backed him up. He was the nicest of the three and that thought made him smile softly.

Goku then looked at Gojyo and smirked. The kappa was snoring loudly and had his mouth hanging wide open. Oh sure, they fight all the time. But deep inside Goku knew that Gojyo liked him and treated him as a little brother. Goku liked them both. And even though they have those rough times, he knew they would pull through for him. He felt tears streaming down his face.

Goku roughly brushed them away. He hated the situation he was in. His mind and conscience was screaming at him, shouting and pleading that he stop this nonsense. It was like killing family. But then his heart would suddenly hurt, as if someone squeezed it in their fingers.

Goku knew that he would be extremely lonely without Kougaiji. He loved him and because of him, he felt loved for the first time. Sure, he could count Gojyo and Hakkai as people who loved him, but it was brotherly love.

Goku shifted his eyes in Sanzo's direction and shook his head. Sanzo had his eyes hidden beneath his bangs and the moonlight illuminated his finely sculpted face. Sanzo is definitely handsome. Staring at his face always took Goku's breath away.

If only he returned my feelings. Goku thought wistfully. For a long time now, Goku had been infatuated with his savior. At one time, he was almost certain that he loved the monk. But after hoping for so long, Goku gave up. Loving him will never even cross the monk's mind. Then came Kougaiji. Goku thought fondly. He had wonderful timing. He came into my life, when I was feeling lost.

In some sense, Goku thought to himself. They had been both his saviors, Sanzo freeing him from that damned mountain and giving him a new life. Kougaiji on the other hand had him sort of reborn. When he thought that life was not worth living anymore, he comes and shows him how wonderful it is to have a life.

Goku took a deep breath. He had already repaid Sanzo by accompanying him to the west and protecting him from Kougaiji. Now Kougaiji needs his help. Besides, Kou's task was all for the purpose of reviving his mother. He won't be helping Kougaiji alone but he will be also helping another being, Kougaiji's mother. He made up his mind already. Taking a deep breath he tapped Hakkai's shoulder.

"Hakkai, Hakkai." Goku called softly as not to wake Gojyo and Sanzo up. Hakkai woke up with a start, then rubbed his eyes and looked at him concerned.

"Goku, what's the matter?" Goku bit his lip. It's now or never. He thought to himself as he let himself look sad.

"Hakkai, can we talk?" Hakkai nodded and jumped out from the jeep. Goku followed him and they went deeper in the forest to have some privacy.

* * *

Gojyo woke up when he felt some space when he shifted. Goku always took up his space and he was used to being cramped. He sat up and looked around. The saru was gone and so was Hakkai. He knitted his brows together. _Hakkai wouldn't exchange me for Goku, would he? _Gojyo thought to himself frantically. Obviously, they're having a midnight rendezvous.

He took slow, deep breaths to calm himself down. Then he chuckled to himself. Of course, Hakkai wouldn't do that. The saru probably got hungry and asked Hakkai to come with him, since the saru was afraid of the dark, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Gojyo reached into his pocket and retrieved a cigarette. He lit it up and took a long drag.

"There's no harm in checking them up, right?" He thought aloud. He looked at Sanzo. The monk was still sleeping soundly. Then making a quick decision, he leapt from the jeep and searched for the saru and Hakkai. Gojyo cast a glance at Sanzo.

"The monk could take care of himself, anyway."

* * *

The two of them finally found a suitable place and agreed to talk there. Goku seated himself on a tree stump and put his head in his hands, as if in agony. Hakkai looked at him strangely.

"Goku, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" Goku shook his head and still refused to look at Hakkai.

"Goku, you know you could tell me anything."

"I'm sorry." Goku said his head still buried in his hands. Hakkai didn't understand what Goku said so he crouched in front of Goku and put a hand consolingly on in his back.

"Please Goku. I could help you, tell me." Hakkai was shocked when Goku finally lifted his head up. His eyes were wide and unfocused and he had tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry! But I have no choice. I have to do it!" Goku screamed wildly at him as he lunged at Hakkai and tried to grab his throat. Hakkai evaded adeptly.

"Goku! What's happening to you?!" He asked between breaths.

"Nyoibo!" Goku called forth his staff and poised it directly in Hakkai's face.

"Goku, please stop it. I don't want to fight you." Hakkai pleaded. Goku just shook his head.

"I'm sorry; I have to do this, I..."

"Why? Who are you doing this for?" Hakkai asked, hoping to distract Goku.

"For Kougaiji." Goku whispered as he pressed his staff at Hakkai's throat.

"Kougaiji?" Hakkai asked puzzled.

"Yes! Kougaiji, I'm doing this for him." Hakkai looked at him earnestly,

"Goku he's just using you."

"Stop it."

"Can't you see it? He's just using you to get to us." Goku shook his head and covered his ears.

"Stop it!"

"He's just toying with you Goku! He never felt for you!" Hakkai yelled as he shook Goku's shoulders. Goku looked up at him blankly, but then his eyes blazed with anger.

"He loves me! Do you hear? I'm doing this as his partner! He never used me!" He yelled as he pinned Hakkai to a tree.

"Kougaiji loves me… He will never betray me!" Goku said his eyes mad with rage. Hakkai flinched. He had never seen those eyes on Goku. It reminded him of Seiten Taisen Goku's eyes. It was a look of hunger, of mad rage, of not being satisfied, and that made him feel fear.

Hakkai stood frozen on the spot. He just merely watched as Goku picked up his staff and advanced on him slowly. A few feet away from him, Goku leapt up into the air, his nyoibo staff high above his head. Hakkai knew that he should get moving or else he would never get to see Gojyo again.

He smiled to himself as he pictured his face. _Sorry, Gojyo I think I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you_. Hakkai thought to himself as he watched Goku come down upon him. Hakkai felt Goku's nyoibo made contact with his head. Then he blacked out completely.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Gojyo said aloud. He had been walking for about half an hour now, and he felt as if he was just walking around in circles. He took a long, lazy drag in his cigarette, and then perked up when he heard the saru's voice.

"So that's where you are." Gojyo said to himself happily as he walked towards where the voice was.

"Oi saru! What's with all...?" Gojyo stopped suddenly, his mouth hanging open in shock and in disbelief. Goku was high up in the air and Hakkai had backed up in a tree looking serene. Then in slow motion, Goku descended and whacked Hakkai at the top of his head.

Hakkai crumpled to the ground his blood sprayed everywhere. It was like a nightmare to Gojyo. He stood rooted in his spot as he continued to watch Goku. His limbs were not following him. He was telling himself over and again that he go and help his beloved Hakkai – but as much as he wanted to, he can't move.

Then the saru gave Hakkai one more blow to make sure that he was... Oh god! Gojyo thought to himself. Hakkai might be... He didn't want to think about it. Instead he heard a loud yell rip through the stillness of the night. He realized that it was him. He ran to Hakkai's side and cradled him, completely ignoring Goku who had moved aside looking completely insane.

"Hakkai, open your eyes. I'm here; everything's going to be okay." He said soothingly as he gently touched Hakkai's face. He received no response. He gently shook Hakkai.

"Ne, Hakkai? Come on, don't fool around. Open your eyes." Gojyo shook his head as Hakkai was still unmoving. Gojyo was getting very scared by now.

"Hakkai! Hakkai! Open your eyes! Open it, damn it!" He hugged Hakkai tightly as if he never wants to let go. Gojyo suddenly stilled. He laid Hakkai on the ground and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I'll avenge you." He whispered fiercely as he turned to face Goku. The saru was still unmoving on his spot, his eyes wide and unfocused and was murmuring to himself over and again.

"I'm sorry." He really looked as if he lost his mind. Gojyo advanced towards him menacingly as he called forth his crescent shaped weapon, grinning madly. Now he had a chance, the saru was completely unaware of him. He looked at Hakkai one last time before he lunged himself at Goku.

Kougaiji peered through the bushes. He was relieved that Goku followed his request, although he felt really bad about making him choose. He smiled to himself. At least he knew that Goku really loved him, or else he wouldn't go through with the plan.

He looked around. Hakkai was on the ground unmoving. His blood was everywhere. Kougaiji assumed that he was dead. He surveyed the scene.

"Where is Goku...?" He stopped in mid- sentence when he realized that Goku was at the far end of the open area. He was crying and he looked insane and he was talking to himself and was unaware that Gojyo was advancing towards him.

* * *

"Kougaiji-sama, I think we should move in on Sanzo, while they are still busy." Yaone informed him matter of factly. At the back of his mind, he knew that she was right. It is more advantageous for them to move out now, but he can't tear his eyes away from Goku. Not when Gojyo had already had his weapon and was ready to strike.

"You go on ahead. I'll follow you." Kougaiji said as he stood up and leapt to help Goku.

"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone yelled after him.

"Doku, you lead the attack." He called back as he landed down the area and started to chant.

"You're mine saru!" Gojyo yelled as he lunged towards Goku. The saru lifted his face in surprise. He hadn't noticed him! It was too late for Goku to move anyway. Goku just closed his eyes and waited for Gojyo's crescent shape weapon to cut of his head. He opened his eyes when he heard a whooshing sound accompanied by Gojyo's yell.

He recognized that fire being as Kougaiji's monster. He looked wildly around. Kougaiji is here to rescue him. He thought to himself happily. Then he saw Kougaiji smiling softly at him. Goku felt as if he were safe again. He ran towards Kougaiji and hugged him.

"I'm so happy." Goku said over and again to Kougaiji. The youkai prince just hugged him tightly in response. In the background, Gojyo rolled to his back and grunted. He had received major burns but he didn't care. He hasn't avenged Hakkai yet. Something must be done. He stood up and with a rush of adrenaline stood up and lunged himself once again at Goku his weapon poised to kill.

"I'll kill you, saru!" Kougaiji noticed Gojyo and pushed Goku aside.

"I'll kill you saru!" Gojyo yelled madly and struck his weapon in front of him. Kougaiji received the attack and was injured. The crescent shaped end punctured his stomach as he fell to the ground. Gojyo and Goku stared at Kougaiji as he fell to the ground. Gojyo laughed madly as he dropped his weapon.

"We're even now saru!" He plopped down in front of Goku and mocked him.

"Now, how does it feel to have someone you love die in front of your very eyes?" Goku can't believe it, he was just happily reunited with Kougaiji, and then he was gone again.

"So how does it feel?" Gojyo asked him gaily his face twisted in a cruel smile. Goku felt himself boil. He stood up and looked down at Gojyo. Gojyo looked surprised that he had recovered.

Goku kicked him violently in the stomach and he rolled all the way to the other end of the open area. Gojyo had not recollected himself when he felt Goku tug his hair and repeatedly punched him in the face.

"You'll pay for what you did kappa!" Goku yelled madly as he threw Gojyo and leapt up in the air called forth his nyoibo and bear down upon Gojyo.

Gojyo waited for Goku. He had no intention whatsoever to evade it. Besides he was quits with Goku. He wanted to be with Hakkai. Now with the saru's help, he will be. He felt the world sway and go black when he Goku finally came down his nyoibo crushing his head.

Kougaiji sat up when he felt okay. Gojyo almost killed him! Good thing he was able to move aside discreetly. Gojyo missed internal organs, thank goodness. He looked around trying to find Goku. When he did he gasped. Goku was looking down on Gojyo who was covered with his own blood.

Goku himself was covered both in Hakkai and Gojyo's blood. Goku looked at him smiled sadly. He looked really sad about having to kill his companions but at the same time he looked satisfied that he had avenged me. Kougaiji felt sorry for Goku because he was the one who made him suffer like that. He never felt regrets before, but he feels them now. Kougaiji wondered why, then after a while of pondering he knew. He had fallen in love with Goku.


	7. seven

Chapter 7

Goku was looking at his hands, which were soaked with his friends' blood. His hands were shaking violently as his eyes spilled rivers of crystalline tears. He stood unmoving at his place above Gojyo's corpse staring blankly at his hands. He can't believe he killed the two most important people in his life. He couldn't believe it...

Without warning Goku sunk to his knees and covered his face with his bloodied hands. He cried and wailed like never before. Never had he felt so extremely lonely, never so alone, never so wrong... Never so guilty. His shoulders racked with violent sobs as he continued to cry. He never noticed the approaching footsteps behind him... All that he was aware of was the smell of blood and the presence of the two corpses lying somewhere around him.

Goku had been fighting the two of them in an almost insane state. He wasn't in his right mind to put it clearly. He was thinking so irrationally. He was blinded by the sense of urgency... Blinded by the duty of love. After he regained his consciousness, he felt sick and disgusted with himself.

Killing his own friends with his own hands!! How low can he get?! And all of these... All of these for one youkai who hadn't even assured him a place in his life!!! Only empty promises of 'trying' to be with him!! How could have he been so blind?!!

Goku was so preoccupied with his inner ranting when a hand touched his shoulder. He jerked away from the hand and looked back around wildly. He calmed down when he saw the youkai prince looking down on him with so much sympathy, pity and love in his wine colored eyes. The doubts in his mind earlier on, vanished immediately as Kougaiji bent down and enfolded Goku in a tight embrace.

Goku held on to the youkai so tight you would think he was holding on for dear life. In a sense he was... He needed reassurance, needed someone to sympathize with him, and needed someone to be there for him, period. Kougaiji sensed the turmoil inside the saru and held on just as tightly. He made soothing circles on the boy's back and whispered sweet nothings on his ear to help him calm down.

"I... I... I killed them!! I can't believe it... I'm so sorry... So sorry..." Goku grumbled again and again as he buried his head in Kou's shoulder.

"Shh... Shh, little one. Everything would be alright, you'll see..." The prince said soothingly. Instead of calming the boy down, the more he got him agitated.

"Alright?! Alright?!!! I just killed Gojyo and Hakkai!! How can I be ever alright?! I just killed my two best friends!!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as he tore away from Kougaiji's embrace. He paced in front of his bewildered lover, his hands clenching and unclenching, his eyes unfocused once again.

"I killed them. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I'm so terribly sorry..." Goku ranted as he picked up his pace. He walked back and forth going faster... And faster... And faster. He was releasing tension by doing so, but the pain was so great, it didn't matter at all. His hands darted to grab at his hair and he proceeded to tear them out. He was so frustrated he wanted to hurt himself.

Hurt himself? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. In fact it's a very, very fine idea. Maybe he could modify it a bit. How about killing himself sounds? Hmmm... Definitely a great idea.

His still dazed eyes glanced at Kougaiji. The youkai prince was standing up and was eyeing him worriedly. No. He can't kill himself here. Kougaiji will definitely stop him. He got to go somewhere where he could kill himself quietly. He got to. Or he will never be free. Never be freed from his guilt. He's got to compensate. Then as quick as lightning, he bolted away from the clearing willing himself to run much faster than he usually can. He's got to get away.

* * *

Kougaiji nearly lost his wits when Goku bolted out of sight. He was so shocked he didn't react right away. His mind had just registered the fact that the saru was out of his mind, pain ridden because of the guilt. And the irrational way he was acting as he was pacing around... Warning bells rang loudly in his head urging him to move forward. Then like a mad man he ran after Goku.

The youkai prince felt moisture in his eyes when he realized what Goku was intending to do. Berating himself for his stupidity, he wiped his eyes angrily and surged forward thru the woods not minding the braches scratching his face.

"You better not die on me Goku..." He said to himself feeling his heart restrict tightly in his chest.

And because of Kougaiji's intent on trailing the saru fast, he didn't notice the twitch of limbs on one of the bodies as he ran after Goku.

* * *

Sanzo woke up with a start, his right hand already fingering his gun. He heard some noises during the course of the night but dismissed it as harmless since the noise came from three very inconsiderate journey-mates. But this one... No. Can't be from Goku, Gojyo or Hakkai. He had memorized all the noises they made from heart.

Now speaking of the three errant demons... _Where are they?! They've been gone for more than three hours straight!! Don't tell me they lost themselves in this freaking forest!! _Oh well, Sanzo thought to himself, they had air for brains anyway.

He kept his eyes shut and his breathing even. He doesn't want to alert the intruders that he's awake. Better to keep them in surprise. He heightened his senses trying to decipher who the blasted enemies are.

Without warning a small body leapt into his lap and proceeded to strangle him. He opened his eyes and whipped his gun right into the intruder's forehead. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Lilin! Get off me this instant." Sanzo said in a hushed deadly voice.

"Nope. No can do buozo. I'm serious this time. My brother needs my help." Lilin said quite seriously that Sanzo wondered briefly if this was a very bad dream. No... A nightmare would be a more apt description.

"Get off me now or else I'll be serious about killing you too." He said, calmly still. His hand was still pressed against Lilin's forehead but the latter was as cool as ice. Not showing the least bit of nervousness.

"And if you know what's good for your 'princess' you will not attack me while I'm dealing with this brat." Sanzo said sharply as he heard two pairs of footsteps.

"Che." Doku spat angrily as he lowered his sword. He knew the buozo doesn't make threats. If he said so, then he will definitely do so. And that spirit ascending gun will certainly kill Lilin... A bad news to Kougaiji and an even worse news to the hag queen. Doku shivered involuntarily at the thought of an angry queen.

"So what do you plan on doing? Hold my neck till dawn while I press my gun into your forehead? I have better things to do, so if you value your life you will release me and be on your happy little way." Sanzo muttered diplomatically as his eyes took a dangerous edge. He was simply burning. And of course... Even if he won't admit this aloud, he was worried about his three troublesome companions. Something doesn't fit right here in this situation.

First of all Yaone, Doku and Lilin always appear with their beloved prince. It is of rare occasion that the four separates. Secondly, his own three companions never went without telling him where they are going... Especially if they think that they will be long. Something is definitely amiss here...

Lilin suddenly shifted in his lap. The first signs of nervousness from the girl. Sanzo hardened his purple gaze and willed the girl to just go away. Unfortunately Lilin had other plans.

"Give me the sutra your wearing and we'll go away." Lilin uttered softly.

"Do you think I will just hand this to you?"

"No."

"Then why bother asking?! Now get the hell away from me before I get angry and blow you to smithereens!!" Sanzo yelled, finally loosing his patience.

Lilin flinched and hesitantly pulled her hands from the buozo's neck. Sanzo relaxed slightly but his hand was still poised on the youkai's forehead. She leapt up and went to Yaone and Doku's side.

They glared at Sanzo and his gun, which was pointed directly still on Lilin, then went out as one. The buozo let out a sigh of relief but still held his composure.

Now that the situation was taken care of, he went out to fix the other one.

Sanzo was glad that Kougaiji's ikkou believed his threat that he can kill Lilin. He never really tried to shoot them yet, and he wasn't sure if the gun would work on them, on stronger youkai perse... Since it wasn't really tried yet. _But the spirit ascending gun would still work_... Sanzo thought to himself as he lighted a cigarette and walked down the cleared path in the forest.

He blew lazy circles of smoke. Well of course, it would work with Lilin as well!! The gun was made for youkais after all!!! Sanzo decided once and for all as he finally reached the clearing. His jaw promptly dropped as he glanced at the gruesome scene before him.

Without thinking about it, he ran towards Hakkai's body and searched for signs of life. Sanzo felt panicked for the first time in his life! No pulse!! Who could do this so Hakkai?! He was a strong fighter!! Who could bring him down in such a manner?!! Sanzo's cigarette dropped from his lips as he looked behind him and saw another grotesque sight. _Gojyo's body_. He was about to run in the kappa's direction when something caught his sutra. He looked back and gasped.

"Hakkai?! You all right?" He asked. When that came out of his mouth, he berated himself almost instantly. Who would be alright when they lost half their blood? Talk about stupid questions!!

"Last time I checked... No." Hakkai said as he managed a small smile. He coughed blood and Sanzo went ahead and comforted him.

"Don't talk. You'll only worsen your condition." Sanzo said worriedly. He tore a part of his robe and pressed it on Hakkai's skull where he suspected the wound is. His hair was so dark and dripping it's so hard to detect where the wound is. You would have thought Hakkai had gone showering in blood.

"Hold this so the blood flow will be slower." Sanzo said commandingly as he stood up and prepared to attend to Gojyo's side. Hopefully, Gojyo isn't as bad as he looked. If Sanzo looked closely in a certain direction... The kappa looking breathing!! Yup, a gentle rise and fall of chest. Then he stopped short. He turned to Hakkai and to Gojyo. One youkai companion, two youkai companion... There's someone missing!!!

"Where's Goku?!" Sanzo asked when he realized that his charge wasn't in sight. Hakkai looked at him warily.

"Don' t tell me he's..." Sanzo exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"That he's dead?" Hakkai said dully. Sanzo narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Goku isn't dead... He's the one who attacked us." Hakkai said with dead finality.

"WHAT?!!"

TBC


	8. eight

Chapter 8

Sanzo was looking at Hakkai like he'd grown another head. Surely the comment, "Goku isn't dead, he's the one that 'killed' us." - hadn't come from the fair mannered man's mouth. He isn't the one who makes jokes in bad taste.

"What? You don't believe me?" Hakkai said as he took slow, shallow breaths. He was looking at Sanzo trying to make an assessment. Trying to gauge the reaction he will get from the buozo.

Sanzo on the other hand, never showed any outward emotion when inside he was swirling with many different conflicts. He knew Hakkai would never lie. But then the saru isn't capable of doing this either. Sure he may be naïve and stupid but he isn't disloyal. He is friends with these two and Goku is honor bound. Instead of answering directly, he answered with another question.

"What makes you think that Goku is the one behind this?" He asked keeping his gaze on Hakkai, steady and unwavering.

"I am not saying that Goku is behind this. I do not hold any resentment on him. What I'm saying is that, indeed, he's the one who bore down his nyoibo on my head and left me to bleed to death..."

"And..." Sanzo prompted.

"Someone pulled the strings for him. He was used against us."

"Someone I know?" The buozo asked his voice steady. Hakkai could clearly see though in Sanzo's eyes, the burning rage.

"I'll tell you all I know... Later. Surely you do not mean to forget to check on Gojyo? I believe he is still breathing however shallowly." Hakkai said a teasing smile on his lips. When his strength had given up on him, he slept.

When Sanzo was assured that Hakkai was going to be alright, he went to the kappa's side to inspect his wounds. True to Hakkai's words, Gojyo was still alive though barely. He was dismayed to find out that Gojyo's wound were far more severe that Hakkai's.

He assumed that Gojyo all but fought with Goku first before he was delivered with an almost fatal blow to the head. Sanzo tore up more sections of his robe to wrap it around the kappa's head to slow down the flow and gingerly picked him up. He knew he can't tend the two's injuries. He's going to need help on this.

He carried Gojyo first to the jeep then went back for Hakkai. When he came back with the monocled one Hakuryu gave out a squeak. Sanzo interpreted this as Hakuryu's worried signal or whatever you call that noise the little dragon makes.

"He will be alright, although I am sorry to inform you that I will be the one driving you tonight." Sanzo said conversationally to the jeep, who meeped softly. The buozo knows how picky Hakuryu can be. As far as he knows, the little dragon only lets Hakkai drive and order him around. The little pest bows to no one else.

"And I will also need your help. We need to get out of this forest and I don't know how..." Sanzo said trailing. Hakuryu merely meeped some sort of response, which Sanzo didn't know what the heck it means, and launched into the night.

Sanzo sighed as he let his hands dropped down from the steering wheel. There is no need whatsoever to try and drive/direct Hakuryu. The jeep is making haste and from the looks of it knows exactly where to go. The buozo put all his faith and hope on the jeep that they will make it to the nearest town in time.

After all he cannot allow the two to die on him yet. They still have to pay for his torn robes and his assistance. And most of all, he needed them still for getting the saru back.

* * *

Kougaiji's legs were giving up on him. He had never run this fast or this long before. His muscles were starting to get sore and is cramping up quickly.

"Kuso!" He swore angrily as he dropped to the ground, spent. He cursed himself for his weakness. How can he help Goku when here he was lying on the ground useless? He strained his ears to listen to his surroundings and heard a rush of wind to the far west and snapping of twigs as little feet crushed them.

With a grunt and resolution, he picked himself up and run after the noise. He was running on pure adrenaline now.

"GOKU!!!" He yelled as loud as he could as the noises he heard coming from the saru stopped. He stopped too, gathering his bearings. No noise could be heard... Goku had stopped running... But where is he? Kougaiji asked frantically to himself as he started running again.

Time was ticking quickly. Kougaiji knew this and he had to find Goku fast before it's too late. Kougaiji never did notice that tears were streaming down his cheeks with frustration. He had given up when he heard a grunt to his left.

"Goku?!" He asked aloud as he run towards that direction. The sight that met his eyes made him want to cry more.

"Goku no!!!" He said as he rushed forward and fought with Goku to free his nyoibo which was imbedded in his stomach.

"Kougaiji!! Leave me alone!!!" Goku yelled angrily as his weapon was taken away from him and his stomach. Although he was still bleeding profusely, Kougaiji slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Stop this nonsense!!" He yelled as Goku crumpled right in front of him.

"Just let me die, Kou. Please... Just let me die."

"No. What were you thinking?! Do you think I would just let you die?" Goku looked at him with remorse.

"Why won't you just let me die?! Do you need more things for me to do?!" Goku said slowly as he clawed at his stomach making the blood flow faster. Kougaiji froze at his words.

Those were really his intention... But he had fallen in love with Goku. He can't go on with that part of the plan. Not now, not ever. Then he noticed what Goku was doing and gently pulled his hands away. With the other hand he tilted the saru's chin to make him look directly in his eyes.

"I won't let you die, because I love you." Goku's body tensed, then sagged.

"Really?!" He asked in a voice so weak.

"Yes. And I'm going to take care of you."

"Will you make me forget about this night?" The saru asked his eyes drooping down.

"I will." Kougaiji said as he kissed Goku's brow as the saru finally fell asleep. No sooner than Kougaiji had lifted the saru from the ground to get him some help, Yaone and the others appeared at his shoulder.

"Kougaiji-sama we failed." Yaone said rather resentfully.

"Let's talk about that later. Yaone, go fix Goku's wound so he could last the trip to get proper help." Kou said commandingly as he set down Goku on the ground and looked at Yaone expectantly.

"Well? Go tend Goku NOW." Kougaiji said losing his patience. He really can't believe how uncooperative Yaone had become. She was loyal to him to a fault and she did things he told her at a drop of a hat. But when he hatched this plan with them, Yaone had been stubborn and shown signs that she did dislike the plan.

"But Kougaiji-sama, I thought that we would kill the saru once he finished off Hakkai-san and Gojyo-san?" Yaone asked his prince as she fought the urge to cross her arms over breasts and tap a foot.

"I told you to tend to Goku's wounds. Didn't you hear me?" Kou said calmly, belying the anger he was feeling underneath. Yaone caught on otherwise and reluctantly dropped down to her knees and attended to Goku. She was not careful with her ministrations though.

"Do you think you could be a little more rough, Yaone?" The youkai prince asked sharply as he laid a clamping hand on Yaone's shoulder.

"I..."

"It's been a rough night on all of us. Yaone tended to Goku already and he could last the travel. Why don't we go now?" Doku said, as he aided the fear-full eyes of Yaone.

Yaone had never seen her Kougaiji-sama this way. He had never treated her roughly. He had always been kind and considerate towards her. Her eyes filled with angry tears as she watched his prince gingerly pick Goku up and make haste towards a hiryu.

She wiped at her eyes angrily and glared at the unmoving form of the saru. She knew that his prince's idea was a bad plan. She had seen signs that Kougaiji was smitten with Goku long before he hatched this plan, it was so noticeable. The admiration the youkai prince had for the strength of the saru... The respect he had for him. She knew it.

And now that the feeling had been realized, where that does put her? Nowhere!! She had fighting this feeling she had for her prince because she knew it was wrong. He was a prince and she was a lowly servant. But the heart never does listen and she fell more and more in love with her prince just as Kougaiji fell more and more in love with a certain saru.

Yaone's thought was broken when a hand seized her shoulder. She looked up to see Doku looking down at her pitifully.

"Drop it." He said simply as he followed his prince lead and left.

But Yaone didn't heed the advice. She had other plans. And her plans included getting Goku out of her and Kougaiji's way.

* * *

Sanzo was paying the doctor who tended Gojyo's and Hakkai's injuries a hefty amount when Hakkai woke up. He looked beside him and found that his koi was still sleeping serenely. He sighed deeply with relief when he found out that he was looking alive and going on to the road of recovery.

It was pure luck that he had awoken briefly when Goku was about to deliver that fatal blow to his koi's head. He was frozen with shock when he comprehended what the kappa was about to do. Gojyo thought he was dead and was about to follow him to la-la-land.

Thankfully, the kappa turned in his direction to glimpse at Hakkai one last time... And that's when he signaled that he was alive and Gojyo should be too after all has ended. Without a trace of anything on his face Gojyo took the blow... after changing the angle of which the blow will descend.

Even though Hakkai knew that it was necessary to receive Goku's blow and act dead... He was still in horror when the nyoibo striked his kappa's head. He was so afraid that something might go wrong.

No doubt he trusted his koi's abilities but he can't help but worry all the same. Now that he knew that Gojyo was going to be alright... He could finally sleep without the nightmare of Gojyo dying plaguing him all night.

Sanzo entered the room and sat down at Hakkai's bedside, aware that the monocled one was awake.

"Well? You still owe me a story." The buozo said after waiting for Hakkai to drop the sleeping act.

"Can't an injured one sleep first?" Hakkai teased the increasingly patient buozo.

"All I want to know is one thing. Who is behind all of this?" Hakkai sighed but met Sanzo gaze straight on.

"Kougaiji."

"The hell?!!" Sanzo exclaimed as the cigarette he was puffing fell from his lips.

"What? It's true." Hakkai said defensively.

"I know. But how? Why? Why did Goku follow his commands? Why?"

"Because he loves him."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Me and Goku talked first before he 'killed' me. He said he's got to do this for Kougaiji..."

"I don't believe this."

"Me too. But it's happened."

"But why? Why... When did all this start?!" Sanzo asks still dumbfounded.

"Well for starters, I think it all begun when they were trapped together." Hakkai brought a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful.

"And now that I'm on it... I think it was all a plan to ensnare Goku. Kougaiji planned all of this."

"I'm going to kill him." Sanzo said angrily as he stubbed the fallen cigarette with his toe. He looked at Hakkai.

"You got to hatch me a plan."

"I'm on it." Hakkai said smiling.

t.b.c


	9. nine

Chapter 9

After much deliberation with Dokugakuji, the youkai prince decided that it was indeed a bad idea to bring Goku back to the palace with them. For starters he wasn't allowed to step foot in the palace without an Evil Sutra in tow. Well, he could actually do so but that would mean that his chance to get his mother revived would be forfeited. And two, bringing in an enemy within their base would surely arouse suspicion with his loyal subjects.

In the end Kougaiji decided to bring Goku and the others to an old abandoned warehouse somewhere in the outskirts of a town not too far from their palace.

"What do we do now?" Doku asked him as he laid the saru on the only bed in the house. He didn't answer right away, because he didn't have any answer. He hadn't given any thought on the Evil Sutra and his plans for reviving his mother while Goku was in danger. But now that he knew that the saru would be alright it would just be fine to start thinking about finishing what he had started.

"I should get the sutra now while Sanzo's not expecting it." The prince said after awhile of silence.

"I'll come with you." Doku offered swiftly.

"No need. Gojyo and Hakkai have already gone… I could handle Sanzo by myself." He looked at Goku for awhile and added.

"Just take care of him for me."

Yaone, who had been brewing her own plans regarding a certain saru and who had developed an eternal scowl on her face since all of this has happened brightened a bit on something that only she could understand.

"Kougaiji-sama, I think it would be wise to bring Doku along with you. It would raise the probability of gaining the Evil Sutra don't you think?"

"I can handle it, alone!!"

"But what if the fates are against you, my prince? Sanzo-sama is unpredictable. We shouldn't underestimate him. It would be safer to have Doku around. And besides you need to have the sutra right away don't you?" Yaone said whilst putting a hand on her breast, right above her heart in display of sincerity. Kougaiji looked at her uncertainly.

Yaone had always been loyal to him, Kou reasoned to himself. Surely, Yaone thinks nothing but his best interest. After a brief internal monologue with himself, he agreed. Maybe this is what Yaone needs, a vote of confidence. By agreeing with her ideas maybe she'll revert to her old self, the one that Kougaiji had known and learned to love as a friend.

"Yes, I think it's for the best." Kougaiji amended and sighed. He stood up and cast a wistful glance on the saru.

"Take care of him for me okay?" He said as he eyed Yaone earnestly. He cast a glance at the corner of the room to spot Lilin sleeping soundly on the floor.

"Take care of her too. We'll be back in a few."

"Yes, Kougaiji-sama." Yaone bowed politely and watched his prince with Doku disappear through the front door. Her eyes glinted maliciously as he tended to the shivering Goku.

* * *

"I think it wise that me and Gojyo stay 'dead' for awhile." Hakkai commented to Sanzo as the two discussed the plan, or rather tried to discuss it. No matter how vengeful the buozo was towards a certain youkai prince, Sanzo can't help but feel a bit crabby and bitchy. Ever since he and Goku met, they had never spent a day without each other. And although the saru was annoying as hell, he missed him.

The constant chatter and the ball of energy had been his anchor and his strength. Now that it's - he's, gone Sanzo realized how much he had depended on Goku. He wanted to blame and hurt the prince right now for taking the saru away, but since he can't, Hakkai would be a nice replacement for awhile.

"Hn. Yes, I think it would be better. Besides with your current conditions you would be more a liability to me than an asset." The buozo snapped at the monocled one. Hakkai sighed. This was getting really tiring.

"Sanzo, snapping at me won't do you any good, you know?" Sanzo grumbled incoherently. Hakkai sighed again. It wouldn't do them any good if he lost his patience now and act like Sanzo. Someone has got to be level-headed. And in this case, he's the only choice.

"I suggest you hide us 'liabilities' as soon as possible. Kougaiji is sure to make his move while your conditions are unstable." He said after awhile of deliberating with endless possibilities of what Kougaiji might do.

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo asked as he crashed the remains of his cigarette in his hand.

"What I mean is that, while you and I are 'talking' here about this revenge plan, he's out there on his way to finish what he started."

"The Evil Sutra." Sanzo said realizing the youkai's true intention.

"Yes indeed. If you'd think about it, getting Goku on his side was a brilliant plan to get the Sutra." Hakkai said thoughtfully.

"If Kou had been a little luckier, he might have succeeded too." Hakkai added. Sanzo grumbled to himself as he stood and went to windowsill to contemplate. What Hakkai is saying really makes sense. Of course, Sanzo wasn't referring to Kou's 'brilliant' plan. His brain gears had already started churning when Hakkai had commented that Kou might be on his way to retrieve the Evil Sutra.

If he was Kougaiji, he would surely come back for the sutra as soon as humanly possible. He was supposed to be 'weak' and without a comrade. It's an opportunity that one couldn't let pass. Kougaiji'll be here tonight. Of that, Sanzo is now sure.

"Hakkai, take this." Sanzo said as he threw something on the monocled one's lap. Hakkai looked at it and gingerly picked it up.

"Sanzo?" He asks his eyes questioning.

"There's an underground place behind this house. I want you and Gojyo to hide there with the Sutra. Kougaiji'll be here tonight." With that Sanzo strode from across the room and to the door. He turned to Hakkai before heading out.

"Be sure to stay there until I say otherwise."

"Bu-but Sanzo!!"

"Go hide now!" Hakkai heard Sanzo faintly say from behind the closed door. Hakkai shook his head before standing up.

"God, you're still stubborn as hell!" Hakkai chuckled as he made haste towards his koi's bed and gently lifted him up.

* * *

"Yaone? What are you doing?" Lilin asked groggily to Yaone. The youkai just shook her head and tried to smile nonchantly at the little princess.

"It's nothing Lilin-sama. I was just making some medicine for Goku-sama." She said as lightly as possible. The princess might be as thick as the trunk of tree but Yaone couldn't be too sure. Lilin, just like Goku, shows a touch of intelligence every now and then. She'd have to be really, really careful.

"Oh. Oh, that's good." Lilin said as she stifled a huge yawn. She stood up and went to Yaone and watched her mixed herbs and other stuff. She sniffled some.

"Eww... Gross! Are you sure that's medicine Yaone?" Lilin asked suspiciously as she crossed her arms over her breasts and tapped a foot. Yaone forced a laugh out of her.

"Lilin-sama, isn't it you who told me that all medicine are gross looking, smelling and tasting?" Yaone said, teasing Lilin. Lilin's face darkened for a moment.

"Oh yeah. I did, didn't I?" Lilin said brightening visibly. She walked over the sleeping form of Goku and smiled at Yaone.

"Too bad for the saru ne?" The princess asked Yaone gaily.

"Yes, Lilin-sama. Too bad for him." She smiled to herself as she continued mixing the green, slimy substance she calls medicine. _Yes, too bad for him_.

t.b.c


	10. ten

Chapter 10

Sanzo is bored out of his mind. He's been sitting with Hakuryu for a few hours now and waiting for that damned youkai prince to show up is already testing Sanzo's very thin patience. And while he's at it, it wasn't a piece of cake either trying to look confused and disconcerted for the same length of time. 

Of course he couldn't let his guard down and adopt his usual facial expression which is nothing really. He's starting to get cramps near his mouth and his eyes are watering from the lack of blinking, and any moment now he could draw Hakuryu's dashboard from memory. He's been staring at it so long that he started to compare that little fuzz on the dashboard to Hakuryu's snowy mane. Oh the joys of being bored.

Twigs snapped from behind the jeep and Sanzo brightened. He refrained from showing his excitement visually though. He needed the prince to think that he was in the rocks and was extremely distracted for the moment. But in truth, he barely stopped himself from saying "It's about time" aloud. If not for his iron will and control he might've hugged the prince from showing up and then beat the crap out of him, but then that isn't in his plan so kicking some royal ass would be delayed.

"Give me the sutra and I might let you live." Kougaiji announced so suddenly that Sanzo doesn't need to fake his surprise. He whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at the prince. The disgust in his eyes needn't be faked since it is real. Sanzo is a little surprised though. He thought Kougaiji will just beat him to get the sutra with no questions asked. He hadn't foreseen that the prince might do all the 'negotiations' crap with him. Sanzo smirked.

"The loss of my comrades doesn't concern where my pride lies." Sanzo said arrogantly as he brushed a few errant 'tears'. Of course those aren't real tears, Sanzo just happened to pass by the lake and thought that tears would be good props for his act.

"Still proud aren't you Sanzo?"

"Of course. What do you think makes me?" He smirked again as he showed nonchalance. Sanzo brought out a cigarette and lighted it. Puffing deeply, he glanced at Kougaiji.

"Done playing with my pet?" He asked a few moments later. The prince and his crony hadn't made any move since he lit the cigarette and he's now finished with it. Sanzo think it wise that they start some action now. He knows that if this 'conversation' stretches out, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Just looking at the smug face of Kougaiji when heard about the saru made Sanzo want to have a piece of him.

"Not yet he's quite entertaining, you know?"

"So I learned."

"So Sanzo, liked my gift?"

"What gifts? The two bodies?" Sanzo asked feigning confusion.

"Yup. Quite a work of art if you ask me." Kougaiji said smugly as he flicked his hands towards the general direction where the buozo had found Hakkai and Gojyo. Sanzo growled angrily as he reached for his gun and aimed three successive shots at Kougaiji. It took all of his acting abilities to act insulted and angry about the prince's snide remark on his two companions. 

The prince though successfully dodged each and every bullet. He reappeared at Sanzo's side and smirked as he leaned onto the buozo's ear.

"You know what? I think you'll follow my gifts soon enough. And don't you worry about your pet; he's mine now as is your sutra." With that he lunged for Sanzo's sutra and successfully retracted it from the buozo's body. With a howl, Sanzo reached for his sutra just as a sword impaled his side. He looked at his right to find Dokugakuji smirking triumphantly at him.

"That's ours now." He said with victory in his voice as he twisted his sword inside the buozo's body and pulled it out. Kougaiji frowned at Doku's actions.

"Just want to make sure." He shrugged as the both of them turned to watch Sanzo make gasping breaths clutching at the wound to his side. With one last show of bravery he looked up at the two figures and tried to smirk.

"Huh. I thought you guys were honorable. Ganging up on little old me. Isn't that unfair?" Sanzo all but breathed this out and then passed immediately after. Doku shook his head and looked at Sanzo's 'corpse'.

"No, it's called desperation buozo." He whispered silently so Kougaiji won't hear it. He turned to look at Kougaiji, the prince was turning the sutra in his hands frowning at it.

"What's the matter, Kou?"

"The sutra… it's looks different."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. This looks kind of wrong. Look at the words… Looks like children's scribbles." Kougaiji said his frown deepening. If you look closely at Sanzo's corpse, a vein in its head started to pound for a second but ceased as immediately as it has appeared.

"Now Kou, you know the buozo never takes his sutra off. Maybe the evil sutra really looks that, after all we never really saw it this way." Kou weighed Doku's words then shrugged.

"Yeah. I think that's it." Kou finally relented.

"Let's go back. I want to check on Goku and Lilin, Yaone." He added after scrolling the sutra up and motioned Doku to move after him.

"You mean check up on Goku alone." Doku muttered.

"What was that Doku?" Kou asked his eyes narrowing for a second.

"Nothing. Let's hurry! The saru might be hungry when he wakes up. We all know he's a black hole right?!" Doku forced a laugh as he stepped into the night. From previous experience, he knew it isn't nice to be under Kou's wrath. He doesn't have anything against the saru really and he likes what Kougaiji likes. 

"Hn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Sanzo was sure that the gruesome twosome was gone he stood from his spot and dusted off his robe. He grimaced at the sight of his robes being torn and bloody.

When he was sure that he was still in one piece, the vein that had popped earlier made an appearance again. How dare that Kougaiji call his handwriting children's scribbles!! What an insult!! He had the best hand in the temple and Kougaiji dared to question that?! 

Sanzo calmed himself down. He would get back to Kougaiji and his revenge would be twice as painful. Not only was he getting revenge for the two handicaps and for Goku, but he was also getting some for himself. Children's scribbles!! For heaven' sake!! If only Kougaiji knew that he had worked on that sutra for a few grueling hours of perfection!! 

And if you wondered how he managed to stay alive unscathed… Sanzo smirked. Being fascinated with the ninja culture can do someone good, Sanzo thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. 

As soon as he knew that he was being stabbed he replaced himself with a dummy and returned himself when Doku retrieved the sword from 'his' body. Sanzo made a beeline for the hidden entrance behind the house with Hakuryu in tow all the while contemplating whether he could cope to being a monk and a full blown ninja at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yaone ladled some of the green bubbling stuff she called 'medicine' in to a plastic cup and went to Goku's bedside to try and get it into his system. The saru hasn't wakened since they got here and Yaone saw that Lilin was getting worried by the minute. Right now the little princess has her hands on her cheeks clawing at them in worry. She looked at Yaone.

"Ne Yaone, is he going to be okay? He looks terrible!! And he's been whimpering in pain too!!" Lilin said as she went to Yaone's side and glanced at the cup she brought.

"I think he's going to be okay… Once he drinks his medicine."

"Are you sure your concoction is going to work? I've never seen you made stuff as nasty as this one!"

"It's because this concoction is stronger than the ones I usually made Lilin-sama."

"Oh, I see. Hurry now! Make the saru drink it. Brother will be extremely angry not to mention lonely should something happen to the saru." Lilin said. Unwittingly she made Yaone angrier by that statement.

"You know, Yaone. I've never seen brother so happy before. He's always such a grump if you ask me. But since he and Goku…" Lilin looked at Yaone begging with her eyes to supply her the word she was looking for. Yaone had to force a chuckle out of her.

"Together?"

"Yup!! He's got a sparkle in his eye don't you think? And he's really, really devastated when the saru goes berserk… Like this!" Lilin clicked her fingers to show her point.

"Yes, Lilin-sama. I thought so too." Yaone gritted her teeth as she fought the impulse to throw home made bombs at the princess. She vainly tried to remember that she was fond of Lilin and that Lilin is Kougaiji's sister too.

"Now, help Goku up." Yaone gently commanded Lilin as she got her hands under Goku's upper back and heaved him up. Lilin skipped to the other side and mimicked her actions to support Goku up. Yaone gently slapped the saru's cheeks to wake him up.

"Goku-sama? Goku-sama? Wake up…" She said loudly. The saru stirred and blinked one weary at them.

"Ohayo, saru!!" Lilin chirped as she grinned wildly.

"Lilin?" Goku asks disconcertedly.

"Now, Goku-sama I need you to drink this…" Yaone interjected as she waved the plastic cup under Goku's nose. As disoriented as Goku was, it was remarkable that he winced at the smell.

"What is this? No way am I going to drink that stuff…" He protested weakly as he tried to slap Yaone's hand away.

"But Goku-sama this will help you heal better. You have a massive headache correct? And body pains? I promise it will lessen if you drink this." Yaone coaxed the still complaining saru.

"Really now?" 

"Yes. Really now." With a show of reluctance Goku swallowed the vile liquid and made a face.

"Yuck. That has got to be the worst tasting…" Without finishing the sentence Goku passed out.

"Hey! The saru just woke up! How come…"

"I put sleeping ingredients in it too, Lilin-sama. He needs to sleep better if we want him to heal faster." Yaone replied as she tried to control the laugh bubbling up her throat. 

The youkai turned away from Lilin and went back to the cauldron to stir the remnants of the medicine and put them into safe-keeping containers. She would need them soon.

t.b.c 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. eleven

Chapter 11

Sanzo was still grumbling to himself as he descended down the stairs to the secret basement behind the inn they were staying at. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed that Gojyo had regained consciousness and was acting like his usual self – being annoyingly loud. Of course, he was only second to a certain saru but then, you can't deny the fact that the kappa can create quite a riot. At the moment he was whining to Hakkai about being bed ridden and being spoon-fed by the later.

"Hakkai!! I think I can feed myself well, thank you very much." Gojyo said as he turned his head to the side, effectively dodging the incoming spoon. Hakkai sighed as he set the bowl down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And do you think I enjoy playing nurse to you? Come on Gojyo!! You can't even lift your arms up!! How the hell are you going to feed yourself?" Hakkai said, clearly exasperated with his patient. Said patient just huffed indignantly.

"Suit yourself. Feed yourself if you can. Here you go." The monocled one said to his koi as he picked the bowl from the table and set it down on Gojyo's tummy. It balanced precariously for a while before it settled. With that Hakkai turned his back on the kappa and sat down tiredly on the chair beside the bed.

Gojyo sneaked a peek on Hakkai, making sure that he was not looking at him. Satisfied that his koi had lost interest on him he started to lift his arms to grab at the bowl when his ribs started to hurt like hell. He hissed in pain and grudgingly put his arm down. He glared angrily at the bowl of food on his tummy like it was mocking him.

Of course, in the kappa's hunger induced brain it was indeed mocking him. He growled angrily and tried to swat at the bowl away but then of course, owing to his condition – several cracked ribs – he can't raise his arms much less move around. But this time he can't help but cry aloud.

"For pete's sake!! OUCH!!" Gojyo exclaimed as he tried to keep still. Hakkai heard the commotion. He looked at his koi and smirked.

"Told you so." He said as the kappa continued to grumble.

"That was nice and all but I think I'm going to puke." Sanzo started as he stepped into the light.

"Sanzo!! You're back! What happened…?"

"With you know who? Well, as of now, I am officially dead." Sanzo said with a flourish as he swiped some of Gojyo's cigarette on the table and lit it up.

"Hey buozo that's mine." Gojyo snarled. He was pretty sore right now, his body and his ego had taken quite a beating and damn it to hell, he was hungry!! And because of that little stunt with Hakkai it seemed like he had just proclaimed a hunger strike. Now the fair mannered koi of his won't even bother trying to feed him. Of all the bad luck…

"And you owe me your life, stupid kappa." Sanzo noticed Gojyo's face and smirked.

"And don't you take out your anger on me!! If you had just played the role of a good patient you might have a full stomach right now." Sanzo added, jesting Gojyo, much to his entertainment. But that will do for now. Now he needed to lay his plans down to get the saru back. It was time to get serious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gojyo pouted to himself. First he had made a fool out of himself to Hakkai and now he was being ridiculed by his least favorite person in the world. Whatever has he done to be resigned to this fate?! Gojyo could think of none so he opted to sigh loudly and tried to calm himself down. No use in getting all riled up and be mocked _again_ by a certain buozo. 

Sanzo seated himself on a chair situated on the other side of Gojyo's bed. He puffed deeply on _Gojyo's_ cigarette, visibly calming himself down before talking.

"So now that we are all out of the picture, we have more room to move." Sanzo said as he threw the cigarette down and stepped on it. Gojyo scrunched his forehead. What the hell was Sanzo talking about?!

"If you don't mind an update would be fine." Gojyo said as he looked back and forth at the two. Sanzo shrugged his shoulders and motioned Hakkai to explain.

"Well, Kougaiji believes us to be dead."

"So what's got to do with Sanzo?" Gojyo asked yet again. As far as he knew the buozo wasn't harmed at all during the brunt of the prince's attack. So how could he have been presumed dead? And looking at the man right now… He doesn't seem to have any visible injuries that the youkai prince and his ikkou might be led to believe that he was already a goner.

"How…?" Gojyo turned to Hakkai.

"Do you really have to know the details?" Sanzo asked sharply.

"My, aren't we the snappy one!!" Gojyo retorted.

"Now, now… This isn't the time…" Hakkai intervened calmly. Sanzo narrowed his eyes at the kappa and looked away after awhile of glaring down at each other. Gojyo was a mite surprised. Sanzo never lost at their little glaring games. If this is the case then surely something is wrong with Sanzo. A light bulb flashed in Gojyo's head. Sanzo being moody equals only to one thing… Gojyo che'd to himself.

"Goku's alright, you know? One tough gaki, that saru is." Gojyo said in his most disarming and innocent voice. He really does know what the buozo might be feeling right now… After all he nearly lost Hakkai and he knew that if he were in Sanzo's place and Hakkai was in Goku's, surely he wouldn't be as composed as the buozo is now, so a little respect coming from him won't hurt. Sanzo looked at him shocked; he moved his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. Gojyo chuckled inwardly.

"So how come that you are officially dead?" Gojyo asked, changing the topic abruptly. Sanzo spluttered but recovered quickly.

"I acted like the weakest thing in the world since I'm 'vulnerable' and let myself be stabbed." Sanzo summarized quite quickly. Gojyo and Hakkai raised their brows in unison. They raked their eyes over Sanzo's form as if looking for a sword sticking out of his body.

"Done with interrogating yet?" Sanzo snapped irritatingly. The two shrugged their shoulders and nodded. They thought that it really wasn't important to know how Sanzo achieved his goal… The two really trusted Sanzo's word and if he says so then it must be true.

"Good, now as soon as you are completely healed we will commence with the plan."

"The plan? I believe you haven't told us what your plan is…. Want to spill?" Gojyo asked. Sanzo looked at him.

"I haven't? Well all we got to do is this…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "How's the invalid?" Doku bellowed happily as he and the prince entered the small shack they currently reside. He sat down on a chair and fanned himself.

"Is it just me or is it really hotter in here than outside?" He asked Lilin who was hanging upside down from a beam in the ceiling, obviously entertaining herself.

"Well, Doku. It isn't just you. It really is hot in here since Yaone decided that cooking with campfire inside the house is practical." Lilin said in a singsong voice. _Yep, definitely entertaining herself_. Doku said to himself grinning.    

"Hey, Yaone!! What's up with this?" He asked as he noticed the ashes of the supposed-to-be-logs.

"Doku!! Back already? Where's Kougaiji-sama? Is he alright?" Yaone asked frantically when he noticed that her prince was not around.

"Nice to know that you care for me so deeply, Yaone." Doku smirked as he stood up and stretched. Yaone looked up at him irritably.

"Alright, alright. Kou is outside still inspecting that damned sutra. And he's perfectly fine. Not a strand of hair out of place. Happy now?" Doku asked, his eyebrow lightly raised. Yaone nodded.

"So, as I was asking… What's up with that campfire thingie? And how's the saru doing?"

"I needed that 'campfire thingie' for making Goku-sama's medicine. I can't just boil it on a regular stove or something… It has to be cooked with wood fire. And second Goku-sama's doing perfectly okay. In fact he's awake right now." Yaone said as she approached the stove and ladled some soup. Doku shrugged and proceeded to check up on the saru. Not that he was fond of the little guy but he reminds him so much of his half brother… And he had never spent that much time with him. It's good to have some of the familiarity he's had when he was younger. Yaone distinctly heard Doku announcing his arrival jovially and a squeal of happiness from inside the door.

"Woo… Food!! Why didn't you tell me that there's food, Yaone? I've been hungry for like… ages!!" Lilin whined as she went to Yaone, who was surprised at the intrusion since she was concentrating in Doku and the saru, started ladling some of the soup herself. 

"I've been telling you that, Lilin-sama but you were so busy amusing yourself." She replied steadily as she noted that Doku had closed the door to the room. Damn!! How was she going to know that her potion worked? Yaone fretted to herself silently.

"Oh, I see." She heard Lilin say. The little princess gulped at the soup messily. Yaone turned her attention to the noisy Lilin and sighed fondly. 

"How's Goku?" Kougaiji asked as he suddenly appeared at Yaone's side. Yaone gasped with surprise.

"Kougaiji-sama! I didn't notice you coming!!" Kougaiji chuckled.

"You were busy with Lilin. And you're mind seems so far away. How's Goku?" Kougaiji asked casually. Yaone swore to herself as she tried to smile amiably. She really doesn't understand why _her_ Kougaiji-sama was so smitten with that golden-eyed freak!!

"He's fine and he's awake right now." Yaone replied tightly. Kougaiji looked at the soup bowl in her hands.

"By any chance… Is that Goku's?" Kou asked as he gestured towards the bowl.   
  


"Yes."  
  
"Hn. I'll give it to him." Kou said as he picked the bowl from Yaone's hand and went to Goku's room. Yaone snarled behind Kougaiji's back. But she controlled herself. _Soon_, she promised to herself, _soon the obstacle between me and the prince will be gone_.

"Whoever's in there that is not Goku should be out by the time I get there." Kou hollered as he walked towards said room. Yaone glared at no one in particular and then turned on her heels to do something outside. Awhile later, Doku came out of Goku's room looking smug and happy.

"How's he?" Kou asked as Doku passed him. Doku smiled widely and clapped at the prince's back. 

"As far as I can tell he's almost back to normal." And with that Doku winked at Kougaiji and then set out to eat some of that food himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Doku!! Doku!! Why'd you go? I'm going nuts here man!! At least have the consideration to at least entertain me!!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs. When he heard no response from said youkai he pouted to himself.

He can't believe the gall of that man, err – youkai. He had the guts to actually tell him and swear on his 'magnificent' sword that he'll be here to entertain him and feed him until he was ready to burst. But where was he?! After hearing a non-decipherable yell he fled like a plague was after his tail. And speaking of feeding… Goku remembered that he was hungry!! He really can't recall any events leading to his bed-rest order but what the hell?!! He really can't think about it now!! The grumbling in his stomach is so loud it makes thinking doubly hard!!

"Anyone out there?!! I'm hungry and if you don't remember I'm being the invalid here!!! I can't just waltz out and get my own food!! Oi!! Oi!!!" Goku yelled yet again when he heard faint footsteps from outside his door. He shut himself up and listened carefully. If it's Lilin outside… Well, let's just say that he'd rather bore himself to death. That girl is simply energetic and annoying with the capital a. He sighed.

Nope, it can't be Lilin. The footsteps are paced and much to quiet for it to be Lilin's. That girl had a bounce in her step that adds a bang to his already aching head. He raised his brow. It can't be Doku. That damned liar will not come back anytime soon. Not with the escape act he pulled earlier. So who could it be? His waiting was awarded when a red-haired fellow poked his head in. When the youkai raised his eyes to meet Goku's golden one, Goku noticed that he had wine colored eyes – certainly beautiful – no it was simply breathtaking.

"Goku, are you feeling well? I've brought you food if you're hungry." The youkai said as he opened the door to its full extent and stepped inside. Goku noticed that he was bearing a tray with a soup bowl so big it covered half the tray and a tall glass of water and some fresh looking bread. Goku's mouth watered at the sight.

"Food!!! Thank the heavens!! I'm famished!" He said as the prince laid the tray on his lap and smiled fondly at him. Goku noticed the smile and tried to smile in return, his attention was solely on the contents of the tray for now. With such reverence he picked the bowl and looked at the swirling contents inside, after a little prayer of thanks he pushed the edge of the bowl to his lips and gulped it like there's no tomorrow. The youkai prince stuttered.

"Hey, Goku. There's no need to rush, if you want more there's still some outside." Goku looked at him funny.

"Not to be rude or anything but, are we introduced yet?" 

t.b.c

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks for everybody who's been reading (especially to dream-eater-is-hungry, Anael Razualle & Attigah Greenleaf/Gensui who has been reviewing my fic and the reason/s that keeps me going…. :) )

Anyway, are you still enjoying reading this? Oh, I hope so….

Anyway, I would like to ask you if you'd like Goku to be with Sanzo or Kougaiji in the end or he could have both! I haven't decided on that part yet.


	12. twelve

A/N: I know the last chapter's a bit confusing with what really happened to Goku. But it will be revealed in this chapter what Yaone had really done with the saru.

Chapter 12

Kougaiji didn't know what hit him. The wind was knocked out of him and it was getting really hard to think. He honestly didn't know that it could be possible to feel elated and happy first to feeling downright clueless and devastating the next second. But he couldn't have heard wrong. There's just no way in hell that he'd imagined hearing that innocent but very damaging question.

"Hey mister, are you alright?" Goku asked as he noticed the dumbfounded expression on the prince's face. Kougaiji blinked his eyes a couple of times as if fighting off a hallucination.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said in a dejected voice. He hung his head down and looked at his hands. _What could have happened to Goku_? He asked himself as he vaguely heard the saru slurp down the rest of the soup he brought him. _But I don't think that it could be amnesia_. Kougaiji said to himself as he continued his internal monologue.

It couldn't be amnesia for sure since Goku identified Dokugakuji and he hadn't heard any comments from Lilin and Yaone. For sure the both of them would have said something to Kougaiji if Goku did indeed suffer from it. _Well_, Kougaiji amended to himself; _there are certain cases of selective amnesia_. Maybe that's what happened to Goku after all. And maybe that's the reason he hadn't heard anything from Yaone. After all the girl is a pharmacist so she must know something even just a little about that field.

But why him of all people?! The prince asked himself in a fit of rage. Goku could have forgotten about Yaone or Doku or Lilin instead. It wouldn't matter to Kougaiji anyway who Goku picked to forget. Except him of course.

A light bulb flashed in Kougaiji's mind. He knew from experience and from often heard comments from the buozo and his ikkou about Goku's playfulness… Maybe the saru was playing a trick on him. _Yeah, maybe that's it_!! Kougaiji told himself as he turned to face the saru. He was caught off guard when he saw Goku looking at him with a scrunch on his forehead, giving away the impression that he was thinking of something very deep.

"What are you staring at?" Kougaiji asked with a tremor in his voice. His courage and doubts have burned out because of that one simple gesture of sincerity. No, Goku's not playing with him, he must have really forgotten all about him. Kougaiji tried to swallow the large lump that suddenly lodged itself on his throat.

"Have I offended you in any way?" Goku asked him albeit a little sadly. The youkai prince shook his head slowly.

"Why do you ask?"

"I seemed to have offended you when I asked you about being introduced…" Goku trailed off. He looked at Kougaiji as if searching for something in his face.

"You really do seem familiar, but I don't think we've met before." Goku continued as he let his roaming eyes down to stare at his hands. The prince felt as if his heart was being torn in two._ Is this what is called karma_? He asked himself as he thought about the things he made Goku do.  He made the saru kill his won comrades for his own selfish needs. He used him to achieve his goal and made him suffer in the end. It was obvious that the saru regretted his actions. Maybe in his subconscious he knew that Kougaiji is the root of all his suffering… Hence the selective amnesia.

"Yes, I'm with them." Kougaiji finally replied in a tight voice. If that's the case then maybe Kougaiji should spend the rest of his life repenting for his earlier actions. He would do everything in his power to compensate from it. On how to actually do it, he would have to think about that later. For now he'd savor every moment with Goku even if all it was is on friendship level.

"Oh. I see." Goku said quietly. The saru didn't know what to say next to the man – youkai, before him. The prince had acted pretty much strange after he asked that question.

When the prince came into the room, he was warm and friendly. Goku had really appreciated the concern coming from him. The prince had actually bothered visiting and bringing him food when they didn't know each other. He really wanted to make friends with the prince but somehow he had insulted him. And now he was afraid that the youkai might hate him.

But looking at the forlorn figure of said youkai, Goku was led to believe that the prince isn't capable of hating. He looks really, really kind not to mention incredibly hot. Goku felt him cheeks burn at the thought. He shook his head to try and clear his mind. No matter what it takes he would make it up to the prince after making him feel sad about something he had said. He turned his head to face the prince again and saw him looking right at him. Goku smiled his most inviting smile.

"Well, let's start this conversation over again shall we?" He said to Kougaiji. The prince looked confused at the sudden change in conversation.

"Huh?"

"I mean let's start all over again. Obviously we started on the wrong foot right?" Goku asked as he continued smiling. Kougaiji shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm Goku. Nice to meet you!! What's your name?" Goku asked as he extended his right hand for Kougaiji to shake. Kougaiji looked at the offered hand for a long time before clasping it.

"I'm Kougaiji."

"Kougaiji? What a nice name!!" Goku commented as he pumped Kougaiji's hand up and down vigorously.

"I think we'll be good friends!!!" The saru said as he let go of Kougaiji hand. The prince just smiled weakly.

After what Kougaiji felt like an eternity he emerged from Goku's room looking very, very tired. Doku noticed it and waited for Kou to sit down with him and spill everything that's on his mind.

After dropping of the dishes on the sink, Kougaiji did, indeed sat down on the chair opposite Doku and took a shuddering breath. Dokugakuji waited patiently for Kou to start.

In all the years that he'd spent time and companionship with the prince, he had learned of the prince's mood swings and his temperament. The way Kougaiji's acting right now just screams that something had upset his prince. And from the looks of it, he had been upset quite deeply.

Doku was a mite surprised when Kou finally lifted his eyes and looked up at him. Doku had to stare for a moment before recollecting himself. He was in shock. No matter how the tough gets going, Kougaiji never lost his cool. And now after a visit with the saru the prince had unshed tears in his eyes!! Doku had never, ever seen Kougaiji this depressed. 

"Goku forgot all about me." He said in a little voice.

"What?" Doku asked dumbfound. No wonder, Kougaiji was upset!! He said to himself as he fought the urge to hug the prince. He had really grown to love the prince as a little brother and he doesn't like to see his prince like this. But he also knew that the prince wasn't touchy feely.

"He forgot all about me. He asked me if we were introduced!! He really couldn't tell if he'd met me before!!" Kougaiji all but spit out bitterly.

"Give it time, Kou. Maybe he'll get his memory back or something…"

"But what if…? What if he can't? What would happen then?" Kougaiji asked losing himself in the what if's.

"I can't answer that Kou. But have patience. You will never know." He said as he stood up and crossed the distance between them and patted Kougaiji back in an assuring way.

"Everything's going to be fine you'll see." Doku said as he continued rubbing soothing circles on Kou's back. The prince hiccupped once or twice and then when he couldn't hold back any longer he slumped forward and rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head on his hands cradling them. He just wanted this nightmare to be over!! Doku made a noise in his throat of compassion.

That's when Yaone entered the house again and caught sight of his prince looking forlorn and in dire need of support. And if his prince needs support then by golly she's going to give it to him in full force. She rushed to him and dropped to her knees her fake concern shining in her eyes.

"Kougaiji-sama what happened? Is Goku okay?" She asked as she took hold on Kougaiji's hands. Kougaiji shook his head.

"Goku… Goku… He's" The prince choked, clearly not able to finish the sentence.

"He's what, Kougaiji-sama?"

"Yaone, why don't you get something to drink for Kou and I'll bring him to his room?" Doku suggested as he led the unresisting prince up and to his assigned room. Yaone dusted her knees and stood up as well.

"Yes, I'd bring in the tea in a moment." She said tightly as watched Doku and Kou made their way to the prince's room. When the two had gone from her sight she turned on her heels to make that promised tea. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Doku approach her from behind.

"Goku's forgotten about Kou." Doku said in a little voice. Yaone turned around, totally surprised.

"Doku!! Don't surprise me like that!!" Then she calmed herself down.

"How's Kougaiji-sama's doing?"

"Bad. He's still in shock." They stood around in silence when Doku spoke up.

"Hey, why don't you check up on Goku? Then maybe you could ease Kou's mind… Tell him it's temporary or something." Yaone nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, I think that would be the best. Here, the tea's ready. Make sure Kougaiji-sama finishes that off; I put some herbs in it to calm the prince down so he could get some sleep." Yaone said as she handed the tray to Doku and watched him go. As he vanished out of her sight again she made another batch of tea this time incorporating the same green goo that she claimed was Goku's medicine.

"I believe it's time for another session with the saru." She hummed to herself as she stirred the tea completely erasing the last traces of the green goo.

"What?! That's the fucking brilliant plan?!" Gojyo shrieked as Sanzo finished laying his plans down on the table. Gojyo couldn't believe where Sanzo is coming from. Here they were as dead and as well as can be but the buozo believes that being discreet would be best.

Hello?!! They are officially dead. Being discreet about anything in this situation is hilarious. They could just walk in broad daylight and be seen by the Kougaiji-ikkou with no worries.

Those gung-ho's would probably believe that they had just saw their ghost and were hunting them for their bad deeds. Gojyo believes that this is a golden opportunity that couldn't be let go to waste. Why not exploit this opportunity?

"What?! What's wrong with it?" Sanzo demanded angrily.

"Hello!! Going in when they are not around Goku and snatching the saru up isn't exactly what I call brilliant. I call it _extremely_ plain!!" Gojyo said completely flabbergasted.

"So what exactly do call brilliant? Huh? Ero kappa!!"

"Do really want to let go of them easily?! Why not scare them to death with our haunting?! We want to extract revenge to its full extent right?!" Gojyo asked the seething Sanzo.

"Of course I do!! If you'll just let me finish speaking you may realize that I'm not quite through with the planning!!"

"Oh really? I believe you said: 'That's about it.', after laying your pathetic plan down." Gojyo said sarcastically. Sanzo narrowed his eyes.

"I say I'm not finished yet and I'm going to finish it now if you oblige." He said as he continued to glare at the prone kappa. How could Sanzo forget how annoying the ero kappa could get? Sanzo suppressed a shudder as he thought of how worse Gojyo could be if he was well instead of being partially ill as he is right now.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Gojyo said with a flick of his hand. Hakkai noticed the murderous glare in Sanzo's eyes so he decided to step in on the petty fight.

"Guys, this isn't the time to fight." He said as he wedged himself between the two. Sanzo narrowed his eyes at Hakkai but obliged with the monocled one's request. Gojyo did the same as he tried to tame himself down.

"As I was trying to say, we'd have to teach that youkai prince a lesson. I gathered that he did indeed have true feelings for my… I mean for Goku so…" Gojyo caught that slip  up and Sanzo realized he was in for a teasing.

"What is it that I heard?! _MY_ Goku?! My? When is he yours, buozo?" Gojyo said grinning wildly.

"He's my pet so he's _mine_." Sanzo said in a deadly voice. He cast a warning glance at the kappa who mimicked sealing his lips with a key and threw the key as far away as possible. He grinned and gave the thumbs up sign giving a signal to Sanzo to continue.

"By using the same technique I performed earlier, I will stage an act that will lead the prince to believe that he had killed his beloved saru." Sanzo let the words sink first into Hakkai and Gojyo before speaking ahead.

"But that's not all. We have to build the paranoia out of Kou first. That's where the haunting Gojyo mentioned earlier comes. By haunting him and blaming him for our deaths and crap and by dropping hints that he'll finish the job he started by finishing Goku by himself." He said with a flourish as he reached for another cigarette.

Hakkai nodded his head clearly impressed with the idea. Gojyo meanwhile had his mouth open wide in shock. He caught himself and shut it and shook his head. After awhile of clearing his thoughts he grinned manically.

"Now that's what I call _brilliant_!! When do we start?" He beamed at the buozo. Sanzo just smiled as manically as Gojyo did.

"As soon as you finish playing the invalid."

"HEY!!! I am not invalid!!"

"Hey, feeling better now, Goku-sama?" Yaone asked as she entered Goku's room and set the tray down on the bedside table. Goku's eyes lit up when he saw Yaone enter the room.

"Yaone!! Just the gal I've been waiting!! I've got so many questions to ask you." Goku said as he received the mug of tea Yaone handed her. He smelled the scent of it deeply before breaking into a huge smile.

"My, this tea smells so great!!"

"I always make the best for you, Goku-sama." Yaone replied as she watched Goku happily drink the tea she brought for him.

"Hmmm… And it tastes as good as it smells!!" Goku held the mug to Yaone as the latter filled the mug to the brim again, emptying the contents of the pitched as she did so.

"So what is it that you want to ask about?" Yaone asked gently as she pulled a chair right next to Goku and sat down on it. She waited patiently as Goku drank all the tea in one large gulp. The saru burped loudly. He noticed Yaone looking at him expectantly so he excused himself.

"Sorry 'bout that anyway as I was going to ask… Well how should I say this? Ummm…" Goku brought his hand to his temple as if it could help him phrase his question better.

Yaone's patience meanwhile was wearing thin. She has to wait for Goku's eyes to turn glassy before she could commence with the session. But with Goku's strong resistance to the drug she gave him, it almost always takes quite awhile to take its effect when a normal being would be under its spell the second it touches its throat.

"You see Kougaiji seems to know me well, and I'm fairly certain that I knew him from somewhere but I can't quite place my finger on it. But as I think about it the more and more, I am certain that I don't know him. Talk about conflict!! So, Yaone this is where you come in… Have we, I mean did me and Kougaiji met before? I really don't remember much about my past except the fact that I've been traveling with you guys about like forever……." Goku trailed of his sentence as he started to get groggy. Yaone smiled. Thank the heavens!! The cue she had been waiting for appeared before her eyes. Goku's golden eyes turned glassy. He was ready.

"Can you hear me Goku?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to tell everything that you need to know. What I tell you is your reality, understand?"

"Yes."

"You are Son Goku. An orphan left to my care. We are like brother and sister. I am all that you have in this world. Doku and Lilin are our traveling companions." Yaone talked slowly so Goku could comprehend what she was saying. Sure that the saru understands she ploughed ahead.

"You are a warrior. You fight excellently with the staff." Goku nodded absently. Yaone thought that giving Goku his fighting abilities would be wise. She doesn't need someone who couldn't be of use and might be a liability when the time comes. Now the next blow is the clincher.

"Kougaiji… You hate him with all your guts. He's violated you and you are scared of him. He's more powerful than you and you can't do anything about it. You hate Kougaiji. You despise him. Really, really despise him. Only I can protect you from him. Remember you are afraid of Kougaiji. You don't want to be near him. He is your living nightmare. He is_ our_ living nightmare." Goku's head continued to nod up and down. Satisfied with the session, Yaone clicked her fingers together. Upon hearing said noise, Goku's glassy eyes focused.

"How are you feeling, Goku?" Yaone asked him for the second time since she arrived in the saru's room. Goku who looked like he had been roused from sleep turned to her and smiled.

"Just fine, ne-chan. Just fine."

T.B.C


End file.
